A World Created by Emperor Lelouch
by Emkatw1luv
Summary: With Zero Requiem not happening, Lelouch has to think about different ways to create a peaceful world. The first step? To destroy all his enemies, of course. With help from his knight, Suzaku, and his contractor, C.C., Emperor Lelouch might just make it happen. Has Lulusuza.
1. Chapter 1) The Order

**_Hi Everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction, so reviews are welcome! Also, I am NOT a good speller... _**

**_OOCness will most likely occur. This is set in an alternate ending, where Lelouch does take over the world, but has peaceful plans instead. Also, Nunnally dies in the FLEJIA project, so she won't be in this. Suzaku and Lelouch made up. Code Geass is not mine, and I do not own it. The image for the cover is not mine. _**

**_Special thanks to AzulTheBlueDragon for being my Beta! _**

**Chapter One.**

"Your Majesty." Suzaku Kururugi said from the doorway. The emperor turned.

"Yes?"

"A report came in from Africa. People there are complaining of water. There is also rebellions all across the world defying your rule."

"Send my troops silence them."

"Do you mean the rebellions or the people in Africa, Your Majesty?"

"Both."

"Yes sir."

Suzaku left the grand room, letting the heavy doors close. He was worried. The emperor wasn't acting like himself...

Suzaku entered a long hallway that led to the ballroom where geassed troops were standing by 24/7. As he walked, servants that were busying themselves stopped and bowed to him respectfully. It was funny. pure-bred Britannians bowed to him, a Japanese? He never thought that this would happen. But... Thanks to Lelouch it was.

Suzaku stopped before the large double doors. He took a deep breath. Then walked through them. Before him, was thousands of soldiers wearing masks. The ballroom used to host parties and dances. However, Emperor Lelouch, having dismissed the nobles, thought that this room would be perfect for his troops. His Majesty had no need for parties. A soldier walked up to Suzaku and saluted.

"Lord Kururugi."

"I want thirty troops sent to Africa. Silence anyone that complains about water quality. Another seventy-five are to hunt down any rebels and kill them."

"Yes, My Lord." The soldier saluted again, before turning to relay his orders. Suzaku sighed. Seas of blood. So much blood. But this is the life I chose. I must push on. For Japan. For Lelouch. For...For Euphie and Nunnally.

Suzaku sighed again. Then he turned and walked out of the room. He had to report to Lelouch again. Was thirty enough troops for Africa? What if Lelouch wanted more? That's going to cause an uproar in Africa. Oh well. He just had to work harder to ensure Lelouch's safety. When all of his enemies are dead, he can create a new world. Suzaku smiled. After all, Lelouch destroys worlds...and creates worlds.

Suzaku stopped before the doors to Emperor Lelouch's throne room. He called guard over to announce his arrival. "His Majesty will see you now, Lord Kururugi." Suzaku walked in as the door opens. He walked over rich, creamy red carpet, and knelt before Lelouch.

"Your Majesty, I ordered thirty troops to Africa, and seventy-five to stop the rebels. Do these numbers please you?"

"Yes, Suzaku they are fine. However, can you prove to me that thirty is enough?" Suzaku flinched at that comment.

"N-No I cannot."

"Then why the thirty?"

"T-there might be...a...problem if more troops are sent."

"You mean a revolt from Africa, am I right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think I won't be able to stop them?"

"I am simply worried about your safety, Your Majesty." Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that your too weak to protect me? I chose you as my knight for a reason."

"I...I.." Suzaku stumbled. "P-Please, Lelouch, just don't do anything rash. Please, with Euphie and Nunnally..."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and his eyes clouded over.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said sharply. Suzaku flinched again.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was out of line." He said formally.

"Suzaku. Look at me." Suzaku looked up after a moment.

"You and C.C are the only people I can truly trust. Please, help me. When you and I work together, we can get through anything."

Suzaku smiled. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"So, do you believe that I can take care of Africa?"

"Of course."

"Then send fifty troops over."

"Yes."

"You may leave."

Suzaku saluted, then left, his cape swishing as he walked.

C.C .walked over from the her corner where she was sitting with Cheese-kun.

"Why are you so cold to him?"

"He under stress right now, C.C. I need to give him clear orders so that he can function better."

"He cares deeply about you."

"No, Suzaku's just incredibly loyal to anyone he swears his life to."

C.C. smiled. "You know that's not true, Lelouch."

_**Hi! Sooo how was it? I hope that this was okay. REVIEW please! Also, even though I ship LelocuhxSuzaku, this will probably not feature them as a couple. However, I just love their friendship, so I will write more on that. If you want this to be a couple story, just review please! Thank you so much for reading! (PS this will not always be from Suzaku's POV.)**_


	2. Chapter 2) The Problem

**Hi! Second Chapter! Any spelling mistakes, please tell me! Also I welcome critics, so critique away! If you do, thank you for spending your time helping edit my fanfic, I'm glad you think this is worth your time. I do not own Code Geass.**

**Chapter Two**

"C.C." Lelouch said from his huge bed. "What's bothering you? You look troubled."

C.C. shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me. Will you dare challenge your emperor?" Lelouch answered with a light smirk.

C.C. shook her head again. "Nothing's bothering me."

"You know... If it were Suzaku, he would've told me the moment I pulled the "'I'm your emperor card."

"So you wish me to be Suzaku?"

Lelouch laughed. "No, no. Just tell me."

C.C. seemed to hesitate, then sighed defeated.

"My people in the world of C, I need to go to them."

"What?" Lelouch frowned with bit of shock in his voice.

"My people are in trouble."

"C.C." He said strictly.

"I need to go."

Lelouch seemed to break from his hard mask for a moment, and just became a normal teenager boy, not an emperor that had the whole weight of the world on his hands.

"C.C" He said again, repeating those words like a life line.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. I cannot tell you what happened. Only people like me can know. I will be back soon. Stay strong." Suddenly, C.C.'s code glowed, and she vanished.

"C.C." Lelouch said. He closed his eyes. Then opened them again. They reflected coldness like they always did. The broken boy from a second ago was gone.

Suddenly, Suzaku voice was heard on the other side of his chamber door.

"Your Majesty?"

Lelouch sighed. He kind of missed being called just Lelouch. Only C.C. called him that on a daily basis. Now she was gone.

'Yes, Suzaku?"

"May I please enter?"

"Of course."

Suzaku walked into Lelouch's grand room. He knelt before Lelouch's bed.

"Africa..."

"Yes?" It was bothering him. He and Suzaku were friends... The kneeling wasn't important. They weren't in public or anything.

"Most of the rebels are dead from the attacks by your troops that were sent to end the revolt."

"And?"

"..."

"Suzaku."

"...there are...under five thousand people in Africa now."

"And?"

"..."

"You chose this life, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"...I'm worried, Lelouch. With this attack, Europe has a reason to revolt as well, and Europe has more candidates for spies than Africa."

"So...You're worried about me, now?"

"Forgive me. I...it seems I'm not the type of knight you need."

Lelouch chuckled lightly. "Suzaku, you're such an airhead."

Suzaku looked a little hurt. "Your Majesty?"

The expression on his face just caused Lelouch to continue.

"Worry about yourself more. I am the Demon Emperor, after all."

"Please don't say that."

Lelouch looked down at Suzaku. His violet eyes looked at green ones. Suzaku's eyes had lost it's childish happy-go-lucky glow from when they were younger, and gained a more cool, cold expression. If Lelouch ordered it, those eyes wouldn't be afraid to kill anyone, anytime, anywhere.

"Suzaku. Stay with me."

"Of course, Your Majesty. May I ask why?"

"...C.C. has returned to her people. They have encountered some problems."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Is she okay?"

"I do not know." Lelouch sighed.

"Do I need to assist her?"

"No, I need you to assist me, with anything."

"Of course."

Lelouch looked down at Suzaku.

"Even if I order you to kill your own people, you will do it."

Suzaku look surprised,his eyes going a little soft, before returning to its coldness. Then he resumed a more formal kneel, with his arm across his chest.

"...Yes, Your Majesty."

_**Wheewww I'm done! Any reviews welcome! I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter, but the song I was listening to, Waiting for Superman, led me to have C.C. leave and Lelouch wait for her, and have him feeling lonely and lost. I'm sure I said this before but, I'm going really into the friendship between Lulu and Suza, because it's so deep and unique. C.C. might not appear for some time. :((( **_

_**Also, for Suzaku haters, If you don't like, don't read, because Suzaku is gonna be big in this story. For the rest of you, ENJOY! (And even if you are a hater, but want to read anyways, go ahead!) **_


	3. Chapter 3) The Attack

_**HI! I really don't have a plan to what's coming, but I'm listening to Diamonds by Rihanna, so lets see how it turns out! :) Review please!**_

_**DISCLIAMER: Code Geass is not mine. I do not own it. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

C.C. looked around in her world. Instead of the usual collection of memories, there was only a single light, pulsing weakly. C.C. reached for it, but it only seemed to get farther away.

'I can cook a little...' C.C. blinked. What? 'I can clean...' C.C. jumped. These were...the words she said to Lelouch when she lost her memories. What is going on? What happened to the rest of the codes?

"C.C." A voice whispered. C.C. turned, then spun in circles.

"Who are you?"

"C.C."

"Where are you?"

"C.C"

Lelouch woke up in a sweat. He had dreamed of C.C.

She was no longer here. Even though she was always here. The witch and the warlock. They were always together. Lelouch felt a sense of loss at her absence. Suddenly, a loud bang rapped on his door. Lelouch groggily got up. The banging got more intense, then a person in a black cape charged in.

"Lelouch!" A sweaty Suzaku gasped.

Oh right. A witch, a warlock, and a knight. What a good pairing.

"Suzaku?"

"Run!" Suzaku yelled at him, then tackled him as bullets whistled past where Lelouch's head had been seconds earlier.

"Wha-"

"Europeans. They-they-"

"My geassed guards?"

"They won't move. Your last order was for them to stand by. Since that was a direct order from you, I cannot go against it." Suzaku breathed as he shoved Lelouch flat on his back on his bed. He made a mental note to change that order. Then, moved them both to the other side of the bed. Since the bed was so large, this took a while.

_'A miscalculation? No, I would never do that. So what...'_ Lelouch thought. His thoughts were scattered by Suzaku finally reaching the other side of the bed. Then, with inhuman strength, flipped the massive bed to it's side to protect them from bullets. However, this would only give them seconds. That was enough for Lelouch.

"Suzaku, cover me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lelouch stood, and was going to be bombarded by bullets, but Suzaku's cape swept them away.

'He really is a good knight.' Lelouch thought, then waved his hands dramatically, while taking his contacts off.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, all of you, become my slaves!" Since all of the intruders eyes were all on Lelouch, all of them got geassed.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They all said. Lelouch smiled.

"You need to get out of here. There are more coming." Suzaku said.

Lelouch turned to his geassed slaves.

"Kill any that are in league with the Europeans."

The intruders turned and pointed their guns at the room's double doors, ready to shoot.

"Lelouch, we're going out the window. Hold onto me."

Lelouch stared at Suzaku like he was mad, but Suzaku just grabbed Lelouch and ran towards the nearest window. Suzaku crashed back-first into the window, hugging Lelouch to his chest.

They came flying down to earth with glass pieces all around them, and at the last moment, Suzaku flipped Lelouch into a bush of large flowers while he himself crashed to the hard ground. They had landed in the garden.

Lelouch laid there, stunned by the physical activity he just had to go through. Against all odds, Suzaku was up and running, dragging Lelouch with him deeper into the garden.

Lelouch couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop, Suzaku." Suzaku looked surprised, but stopped anyways.

"Why are we running?"

"Your Majesty, we have to get out, the Europeans-"

"I told you, I can take care of it." Lelouch hardened his voice.

"But-"

Lelouch stared at Suzaku, until Suzaku finally gave in and bowed, showing a blood and glass covered back.

"Go into Lancelot and wait for me in the throne room."

"No, I cannot leave-"

"Go."

"I-"

"Suzaku, this is an order."

Suzaku looked torn between duty and obedience. He chose obedience. Suzaku bowed again.

"Stay safe, Lelouch."

_**Sooo this is what Diamonds got us, huh? I guess cause the line with "I'm alive" really got me going. I really don't know where this is going, but next time, it's another song to see where that goes. Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4) The Flight

_**This time the song is**_** Jar**_** of Hearts :)Please review and favorite! **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Suzaku ran towards the room where Lancelot was stored. His back burned, and he could feel the glass pieces shifting every time he took a turn. _But at least Lelouch seems to be fine._ Suzaku thought. He have no idea what he has planned. As always. It bothered him that Lelouch was willing to take such risks.

Suzaku reached the room, and climbed into Lancelot. Suzaku wasn't the type to think, he just acted. It seemed odd that he was dwelling so much on Lelouch's plans.

Once Lancelot was up, Suzaku shot up and flew towards the throne room. It was in chaos. There servants running every which way, and several walls were broken down. Amazingly, the room still stood fine, even though there was also a giant hole in the ceiling. Well, at least Suzaku had a way to get in with Lancelot now. Suzaku flew down towards the throne room.

"Halt, Suzaku Knight of Zero!" A voice spoke through Lancelot's speakers. How did they hack them?

"HALT!" The terrorists? He assumed yelled. Suzaku didn't have time to halt. He had to wait for Lelouch here.

"Halt!" The voice said again. "Suzaku, Knight of Zero, if you want to live, you will halt!" Suzaku didn't need to live, he just needed Lelouch to live. It was one of his king's enemies. Quickly, he decided to rid of them.

"Halt! Halt!" The voice cried, seeming scared of Suzaku as he descend.

Suzaku sighed, then ran the knightmare that was below him through with Lancelot's twin spears. The voice stopped. How much time has passed? Ten minutes? Twenty? Where was Lelouch? More European knightmares came into the room.

"Suzaku, Knight of Zero, come out of your knightmare." Ten knightmares stood in front of Lelouch's throne, facing Suzaku. "Then tell us where Emperor Lelouch is."

Suzaku speared one without thinking. Then went into a frenzy with the other nine knightmares. He killed eight, and there was only one left. Suzaku turned and was about to spear this one too, but his back gave in. Suzaku gasped as he spit blood. The other knightmare, seeing a chance, raised its arm. Just then, Lelouch, wearing his Emperor clothing, walked grandly into the room. The knightmare turned quickly, and ran towards Lelouch instead.

Emperor Lelouch stood there, calmly. Only one word fell from his lips.

"Suzaku."

Without thinking, Suzaku spinzakued past the other knightmare and in front of Lelouch. Suzaku struck down upon the other knightmare, destroying the machine.

Suzaku coughed up more blood, but quickly wiped it away.

Lelouch set his calm gaze onto Lancelot.

"Come out now, Suzaku. We need to do a grand performance."

Suzaku climbed out of Lancelot. His back was bleeding more heavily now. Lelouch looked at Suzaku with distaste.

"Get cleaned up. No knight of mine shows up on public television bloody."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Alright. I think the cameras can start now." Suzaku blinked, wiping blood away with a cloth he had found in Lancelot.

As on cue, camera crew came and started filming them. What? What's gong on? Suzaku thought.

"Your Majesty..." He whispered.

Lelouch gave a sly smile.

"Lets turn what happened into the biggest propaganda idea ever, Suzaku." Oh... He had a bad feeling about this.

_**Hi! So this is what Jar of Hearts got. I know this chapter wasn't the best, I'm not good at fight scenes...and there was no C.C...I was planning on including her, but this took me a couple hours to write, because I couldn't think up ideas. Did you like the spinzaku? I don't even know if Lancelot can do one. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5) The Idea

_**Hi! This song is Ballad of Mona Lisa! Enjoy! and please review or favorite! Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. **_

**_Chapter 5_**

Lelouch grandly threw his hands out, and smiled a very sly smile at the camera.

"Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"Protect the cameramen. I can't have my performance interrupted."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Suzaku ran off to guard the doors, in case any more Europeans come in. Lelouch waved his arms again.

"Loyal subjects of Britannia! It is I, Lelouch vi Britannia, your one and only ruler! It came to my concern that Africa has a mass drop in there numbers, and Europe has started attacking my castle as a result. But please, subjects, the massive drop in numbers was not my idea. My appointed leaders of Africa have agreed to support my idea to give them water support. However, this seemed to backfire, because the leaders have turned their backs on me! Yes! That is why the drop happened! Now, I am being attacked for a reason I didn't take part in. Loyal subjects, believe in me! If the rebel leaders don't believe me, I propose a new idea: come meet with me. But don't worry! You won't meet in person. In fact, you can keep your face hidden while I reveal my own! I am welcoming any new ideas to my country. Any at all! You will be in no danger! If you comm with me, and don't make it back alive, then attack me with all your means. I welcome any suggestions!"

Lelouch smiled again, as the cameramen clicked their cameras off and hurried off. Suzaku walked back to Lelouch.

"Your Majesty." Suzaku said.

"Do you not like my lies, Suzaku?"

"No, I..."

Lelouch laughed. "Did you not say that a victory from dishonest means was no victory at all?"

"...that was a long time ago."

"Right."

"...Lelouch, do you think this would actually work?"

"Of course. Humans are pulled by when they hear that they will be safe doing something dangerous."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we make it work."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lelouch laughed again.

"You look so worried, Suzaku. Don't worry. I ordered my geassed guards to take care of the Europeans. You can rest."

"But you're all...tired looking."

"Just rest, Suzaku."

"Forgive me, I cannot. Your castle is in ruins."

"My soldiers are taking care of it. Let's go into the garden, C.C. set up a camp tent there. She liked it out at the garden."

Lelouch and Suzaku made their way to the garden. After some time looking, they found the tent. It was large, enough to house at least six people. Inside was a large bed, a desk with some paper and pencils, and some cooking equipment and food. Of course, Pizza Hut's pizza boxes were everywhere. Sadly, there was no pizza left, only some fruits and vegetables that were from the garden.

It was getting dark, and Lelouch was beginning to get hungry. Suzaku walked up to him with a bowl of something.

"What is this, Suzaku?"

"I..um...made this."

Lelouch looked down at what seemed to be vegetable soup.

He tried some, and spit it out almost immediately. Suzaku looked hurt.

"I..thought it wasn't that bad, Your Majesty." He said softly, like a child who just got told that his drawing was bad.

Lelouch tried some more, and to his surprise, it wasn't that bad.

"It's good, Suzaku. When did you learn how to cook?"

"...Euphie taught me."

Lelouch stopped.

"Oh."

Lelouch ate in silence, with Suzaku standing guard behind him.

The sky was completely dark now, and Lelouch made his way into the tent.

"Your Majesty, I can sleep outside." Suzaku offered.

Lelouch didn't say anything, just let Suzaku slip outside. He undressed and thought about the people that he had killed, and about how much hurt he put on Suzaku, and how much hurt Suzaku put on him. They had a weird relationship.

"Thank you, Suzaku." Lelouch whispered.

_**Wow. I don't even know what happened. This is probably my worst chapter yet...But I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6) The Pledge

**_Hi! This time I'm listening to Code Geass' ost. Lets see how it goes! Disclaimer: I do not Code Geass. _**

**_Chapter 6_**

C.C. reached for the light again. "C.C..." It was Lelouch's voice.

"Lelouch?" C.C. called.

"C.C...I need you...please..."

"Lelouch? Where are you? Lelouch?"

"Help...me..."

C.C. started running towards the light. Lelouch's voice came from there!

"Lelouch!"

"C.C! C.C.! C.C!" Lelouch's voice yelled, over and over again.

"I'm coming!" C.C. cried.

"C.C.!"

"Your Majesty!" Suzaku's voice yelled, sounding concerned.

Lelouch woke up with a start.

"Wha..."

"You were yelling C.C.'s name, Lelouch. Are you alright?"

Lelouch blinked a couple of times.

"Yah..." He said breathlessly.

Suzaku smiled.

"Do you mind having vegetable soup again for breakfast?"

"Sure..." Suzaku helped Lelouch sit up, then handed him a bowl of soup.

"Several servants found us here, they're waiting outside. Your soldiers are still rebuilding the palace. Lord Jeremiah came back from the Africa where you sent him. He's outside as well."

"The Europeans..."

"They're gone, Your Majesty."

"Good."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Send Orange-kun inside." Suzaku smiled.

"Um...Your Majesty, would you like to get dressed first?" Lelouch was still in his undergarments.

"Yes. I should do that." Suzaku nodded.

"I'll send him in after you get dressed, Your Majesty."

"Alright."

Suzaku slipped back out of the tent, while Lelouch sat in bed, thinking about his dream. _It's just a dream. I will get over this. _

Lelouch shakily got dressed. When he finished, he called Suzaku and Jeremiah back in.

Jeremiah came in and knelt before Lelouch while Suzaku went and stood beside Lelouch.

"Your Majesty. Africa was successful. Please forgive my lateness. I heard that you were attacked. If I had been there-"

"But you weren't. So let's not dwell in that, shall we?" Lelouch said gracefully.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you."

"Anything else you need to report?"

"The palace will take five more days to complete, the rest of the staff have gone to shelters around the area. If you would like to go, then-"

"No it's fine. I will stay here with Suzaku. No one disturbs us, unless something extremely bad happens."

"But Your Majesty, you won't be safe!"

"I have Suzaku."

"...but..."

Suzaku stepped up.

"Lord Jeremiah, I swear on my life I will protect him." He said confidently.

Jeremiah stared at Suzaku for a moment, the dropped his head.

"Alright."

"Dismissed." Lelouch said calmly.

Jeremiah got up and walked out of the tent. Soon, the rustling of feet told the two that the servants have left as well.

"Ne, Suzaku, did you mean what you said?" Lelouch said.

Suzaku turned and put a hand over his chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"That means you will have to cook everyday, you know." Lelouch said with amusement.

"Ah...um..." Suzaku stammered. Lelouch just laughed.

"Suzaku."

'Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do you really trust me that much? Even after I..." Lelouch trailed off.

Suzaku flinched. He lowered his arm.

"She...she's already dead, Your Majesty." He choked out. "I can only stay with you now...and...and...Nunnally..."

"Do you hate me?" Lelouch asked.

There was a pause.

"No...not anymore. I know...that it was an accident..but..." Suzaku lowered his head.

Lelouch lifted Suzaku's bowed head with a finger, then looked straight at him.

"Suzaku. I want your life." He said seriously.

Suzaku looked surprised. "Y-Y-Your Majesty?!"

"If I ask you to die, I want you to die." He said calmly.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku cried.

Lelouch didn't even blink.

"Stay with me Suzaku. No matter what happens. You alone cannot betray me.*"

Suzaku blinked a couple of times.

"Lelouch..."

"I mean it, Suzaku."

"I..."

"Suzaku. I will not have a knight that cannot put their life in their master's hands. I am about to do things much worse than killing royalty, and I need you to bear with me. This is all...for a tomorrow."

"...Yes."

**_Wahhhh? The ost's are all so serious, so i put a lot of weird Lelouch-is-getting-serious talk in it... I know that something like this already happened between the two, but i needed it to be more serious, so... ya...Lelouch owns Suzaku now...Anyways, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! _**

**_*Quote from Black Butler. I was gonna have Suzaku say 'Yes, My Lord' but decided against it. _**


	7. Chapter 7) The Memories

_**Hi everyone! Are you wondering where C.C. is? I am too, and I'll see how she turns out. The song this chapter is King of Anything. Enjoy! (and please review and favorite!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Hey, Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"Can't you think of other things to cook? I've had this soup for three days now." Lelouch grumbled as he spooned the vegetable soup that Suzaku made for the past three days, three times a day.

"Um...it's the only thing I know how to make..." Suzaku said. Lelouch sighed.

"At least we're only here for two more days..." Suzaku said, trying to cheer Lelouch up. It didn't work. Lelouch just sighed again.

"What good is a knight that can't cook?" Lelouch muttered. OF course, he knew that Knights weren't suppose to know how to cook. It would be a miracle if they did know.

Suzaku looked hurt. "I'm not that bad, ne, Lelouch?"

"No, your pretty bad. I lied about it tasting good."

"Hey!" Suzaku yelled.

"It's true." Lelouch retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as good as your cooks! Maybe you should just...um..." Suzaku trailed off, as he couldn't come up with a good remark fast enough.

"Yes, Suzaku?"

"Um..." Suzaku stammered.

"Just eat your soup instead of working your brain, Suzaku."

"...Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku said softly. "Lelouch, doesn't this bring up memories?"

"What do you mean, Suzaku?"

"We used to argue like this, about me not using my brain, and me yelling at you for being mean."

Lelouch blinked. "Ya, I guess it does, doesn't it?"

"We..we can't ever go back, can we?

"No." Lelouch said. "We can't ever go back. Not after everything we've both lost."

"I kind of miss those days." Suzaku said to his soup.

"Don't we all? Back then, I didn't need to deal with all these rebellions."

"That's because you were part of one yourself!"

Lelouch smiled sadly. Back then, he still had a mask on. He could still go around as 'Zero'. No one knew his identity. Now, the whole world knew, and the 'Zero' they knew isn't as good as he sounded.

"Lelouch..."

"Yes?"

"This soup...it really..is bad."

Lelouch chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that?"

Suzaku finished his, and leaned over to take Lelouch's bowl as well.

"I'll clean up here, Your Majesty." He said as he stood up. Lelouch just stared up at the sky.

"Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Suzaku laughed. "You already asked me that like a million times now! Of course I won't leave you! I..I don't have anyone else, Lelouch. Only you and C.C.. You're the only people left that I trust." He laughed bitterly. "Not that you have a good reason to trust me. I betrayed you, even though it was...a stupid idea. I really thought I could change Britannia from the inside. That Japan would be free, if I became Knight of One..."

"But now you're Knight of Zero, Suzaku. A knight above all the others."

Suzaku smiled at him. "Thank you...for forgiving me, Your Majesty."

Lelouch stared at Suzaku for a couple moments. "You have reasons to hate me as well, Suzaku."

"I know...but...We're friends." He said softly.

'Yes." Lelouch replied simply.

"Now Lelouch, you should probably-" Suzaku was cut off as he dove at Lelouch.

A bust of light attacked Suzaku, who was now on top of Lelouch.

"I can cook a little..." A similar voice spoke.

"Get off me now, Suzaku!" He ordered.

Suzaku scrambled off, as he looked with wonder at the light.

"I can clean..." It mumbled again.

"It's C.C.'s voice!" Lelouch said excitedly.

Then, someone burst through the bushes that were around them. Suzaku immediately ran in front of Lelouch. He spread his arms out, just in time to catch the person.

The person was bloody, and her clothing was ripped. Her green hair was tangled and dirty.

"Lelouch...I'm...coming..." She whispered, her eyes half closed.

It was C.C.

**_So, since the tune to King of Anything is so upbeat, I did a happy-ish scene. I missed C.C., so I added her in, even though I don't know what to do now...but...Thanks for reading! _**


	8. Chapter 8) The Light

_**No song this time...And I have no idea where this is going..but...Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_C.C" Lelouch whispered. "What happened to you? Answer me!" Lelouch shook her, trying to wake her up._

_"Wait...I'm...com...ing..." C.C. whispered. "Wait..."_

_"C.C.?" Lelouch asked gently._

_"Le...louch..." She muttered again._

_"C.C.! Wake up! C.C.!" Lelouch yelled, but C.C. remained in a haze._

_"Lelouch...wait..."_

_"I'm right here, C.C.!" Lelouch yelled, concern in his eyes._

_"Your Majesty." Suzaku said quietly._

_"Not now, Suzaku!" Lelouch said angrily._

_"The light..."_

_"What!?" Lelouch yelled._

_"It's gone." Suzaku said softly._

_"So?" Lelouch asked._

_"Her wounds are healing now. They started to heal the moment the light disappeared."_

_Lelouch stared at C.C.'s body. Indeed, the wounds that were on her body were healing at an incredible rate. C.C. stopped whispering after a moment. She fell asleep._

_Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Help me put her on the bed, Suzaku. I'll sleep outside." The sky was dark now._

_"Yes, Your Majesty."_

_They carried her into the tent and onto the bed. "Lelouch..." She muttered. Lelouch smiled softly._

_Suzaku and Lelouch both took some extra blankets and slept on the ground outside the tent._

_"Hey, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked softly._

_"Yes?"_

_"She will be okay, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay." Suzaku fell asleep soon after. Lelouch closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. A few hours later, it started pouring. Lelouch blinked open his wet eyes, and got up. The day he sleeps outside was the day it rains._

_"Dammit." He muttered._

_"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked softly. Suzaku was sitting next to the tent, curled up in a ball._

_"Yes?" Lelouch asked._

_Suzaku took off his cape and crawled over to drape it over Lelouch._

_"My cape is water proof, it seems. I found out yesterday, when it rained a little in the middle of the night. The sad thing was, I didn't have it on at that time." Suzaku said with a laugh._

_Lelouch frowned. "How come mine isn't?" He asked._

_Suzaku frowned as well. "Maybe because I'm the knight, I need some protection to better guard you." He said._

_Lelouch snorted. "They make your cape water-proof but not mine." He grumbled. "And I'm the emperor."_

_Suzaku laughed. "But your not getting wet now." Suzaku was soaked now, his brown hair dripping water, and his clothing was wet and sticking to his body. Lelouch, on the other hand, was still pretty dry._

_Lelouch sighed and pulled the cape closer to himself. "...Thank you, Suzaku." He said._

_"It's my duty to keep you safe and healthy!" He declared._

_"Just don't get sick, Suzaku." Lelouch said._

_"Okay."_

_"You're such an airhead."_

_"You're so mean, Lelouch." Suzaku said softly._

_"I am the emperor, I can do whatever I want." Lelouch retorted._

_"Right."_

_Suddenly, C.C.'s screams were heard through the tent's doors. Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other for a moment before sprinting into the tent._

_C.C. was screaming and shaking, foam appeared at the edges of her mouth._

_"Le...Le...louch...-" She whimpered before another scream erupted from her lips. She was shaking so badly that she almost fell of the bed._

_"Hold her down Suzaku!" Lelouch ordered, while he held C.C.'s hands. "C.C.! Stay with me!"_

_"Lelouch! The light's back!" Suzaku yelled. Lelouch looked up. About two feet above C.C. was a floating light. It was the same one that had disappeared earlier._

_"Get rid of it, Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled over C.C.'s screams._

_Suzaku looked at the light, they jumped up and grabbed it at an inhuman speed. He crushed it easily between his hands. The moment it was gone, C.C. stopped screaming. She slept peacefully again. Lelouch and Suzaku both breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Lelouch, what was that?" Suzaku asked._

_"I have no idea." Lelouch answered softly, as they both slumped against the side of the bed._

_"It's still raining."_

_"...Dammit."_

_**Fairly short chapter! I think I'm just stalling, because I can't think of a good idea of what happened to C.C., but I'm getting there! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9) CC's Forgotten Life

_**It is The Scientist by Coldplay this time! I also realized that I put commas in wrong places. Sorry about that, please just ignore them. :) Please review and favorite! Disclaimer: I still do not own Code Geass. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

C.C. slept for twenty-eight hours straight. During most of that time, Lelouch and Suzaku were pacing back and forth, with Lelouch sometimes dramatically waving his arms around.

On the twenty-ninth hour, C.C. groaned loudly. Suzaku was sleeping, and Lelouch froze with his arms in mid-air.

"C.C!" Lelouch yelled. Suzaku jumped up, his eyes wide and sleep-deprived.

"What's wrong Le-"

"She's awake!" Lelouch yelled.

"Le..louch?" C.C. asked in a soft, weak voice.

"C.C." Lelouch answered.

"I..I'm sorry, Lelouch." C.C. whispered. "The light...I.."

"C.C. It's fine, take your time." Lelouch said softly to her.

"I heard your voice. I heard you calling me. But I couldn't reach you." C.C said. "I tried. My gosh, I tried so hard. But...I was in so much pain and I-I didn't think-I-"

"Slow down, C.C." Lelouch said gently, "We have time."

"And I saw...this light..and...it had my voice..I was scared...so scared..."

_Was that the light that was hurting her? C.C. saw it as well?_

"Get me some soup, Suzaku." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku ran off, leaving Lelouch and C.C. alone.

"Lelouch...my memories...they're...they're...gone..." C.C. said.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"My memories...of my past...life. They're all gone. The pain went too...the moment my memories vanished."

_Is that what the light was? Her memories? Did I order Suzaku to destroy C.C.s memories? _Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said, running back to him, carrying a bowl of his vegetable soup.

_I'll think about this later. _Lelouch thought as he and Suzaku helped C.C. sit up and spooned her some soup. C.C. tried some, and spat it out.

"Pizza." She said, "Is so much better."

"Is it really THAT bad?!" Suzaku grumbled. "And I work hard to made it every single day!"

C.C. managed a small smile. "Did you make Suzaku cook, Lelouch?" She asked with an amused look. "You know how to cook just fine, Lelouch." Lelouch groaned at the confession.

"WHAT!" Suzaku yelled.

"Yes, and I even tried some before, it's quite good, if I do say so myself." C.C. said innocently.

"LELOUCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Suzaku yelled, glaring at Lelouch and tackling him.

"Killing your emperor is an act of treason, Suzaku." Lelouch said calmly from underneath Suzaku.

"Why did you make me go through all that if you knew already!?"

"Because I didn't feel like cooking, and it's fun seeing you yell at the pots and pans like that when you cook."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled at him.

Lelouch merely laughed. "Now get off me, Suzaku."

"No!" Suzaku said childishly. "Not until you say sorry!"

"Aww, come on, Suzaku." Lelouch said, grabbing at Suzaku's Knight of Zero clothing. In the process, Lelouch touched the back of Suzaku's neck. He froze.

"Suzaku turn around." He said, his voice soft and demanding. C.C.'s face turned serious when she heard Lelouch's voice change.

Suzaku, being an airhead and not noticing like C.C., shook his head. "No Lelouch, you have to ap-"

"Now, Suzaku." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku's mouth shut. He got off Lelouch, stood up, and turned his back towards Lelouch.

C.C.'s eyes widened. "What happened, Suzaku?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"What?" Suzaku asked, confused about what was going on.

"Suzaku, your neck..." Lelouch said quietly.

Suzaku Kururugi's neck had glass particles in it.

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Cliffhanger maybe? I got the idea when I was editing my earlier chapters and noticed I never took care of Suzaku's back. So...this is the result! I'll explain more about C.C. in later chapters, so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! (It was a filler-like one...)Thanks for reading! _**


	10. Chapter 10) Glass

_**Hi everyone! I'm staying up late to write this for you all~(and because school just ended...) Thank you everyone that gave this a favorite or reviewed! I was going to PM you all, but I lost track of those I did and those whom I didn't...Please don't kill me! If I didn't drop you a PM, know that you are amazing and are reason that I keep writing! **_

_**ANNNDDD Here's the review questions: **_

_**X FIRE NIGHTS X says: C**_an this story be a lelouch and suzaku paring.

Love the story by the way.

**Reply:** Okay, if you want it! I was actually debating on whether or not I should make it that, I think I will now! :) And thank you so much!

**pft980811 says: ***hugs Suzaku plushie* No! Why is Lelouch so mean to Suzaku in most of your chapters!? And why did the idiot not take care if his wounds earlier!? Update soon cause I need some Lulusuza/friendship! (Though I would prefer it to be Lulusuza just between you and me.)

**Reply:** *Hugs a Suzaku plushie as well* I'm sorry...please don't kill me...Lelouch is so hard to write! ARGHHH. I'll make him nice in this chapter! I swear! Really, I think he's mean because Suzaku was under stress and needed...clear orders? An annoying emperor to babysit? Bad reason I know...On the Suzaku note: It's because he's an idiot. Yup. I said it. I love Suzaku, but he's so dense sometimes...and I think it's because he cares about Lelouch more than himself (like in the episode with Suzaku telling Lelouch not to say that they're friends in r1) I really don't know either...when I write, my hands just move (does that even make sense?) ANYways, thank you so much for the review question! I WILL now OFFICALLY MAKE THIS A LULUSUZA!*fireworks*

**Alhezeimer says: **waiting for what happen to CC

**Reply: **Okay! I'll tell more in this chapter. Don't worry, she's alive and pizza-loving in this chapter, so she can explain fully! YAY!

**Chapter 10 **

*** Please read review questions, it will clear up the attitude changes***

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled. Suzaku jumped.

"Yes?" He asked, confused.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing?" Suzaku said.

C.C. looked on, but her eyes narrowed. "Wait...take off your shirt, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned. "What?"

"For once in your damned life, don't question my orders." Lelouch said, scowling lightly.

"Umm...okay..." Suzaku removed his shirt slowly.

Lelouch swore loudly at Suzaku's back. It was covered in glass as well.

"You idiot..." He muttered.

"Um... Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, still confused.

"YOUR BACK HAS GLASS IN IT!" Lelouch snapped.

C.C. sighed. "I will contact Llyod."

"Make sure he comes here fast, C.C."

"Got it."

"C.C.?" Suzaku asked.

"Just sit tight, Suzaku." C.C. said as she calmly dialed Llyod from Lelouch's phone.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered, as his hands trailed along Suzaku's back, feeling every piece of the glass that was beneath a thin layer of skin. Suzaku blushed slightly.

"Lelouch...that tickles." He said softly.

"Then you should have cleaned your back properly!" Lelouch said.

"Sorry..." Suzaku muttered. They stayed like that until Llyod came running in with Cecile.

"Well, well, Suzaku, it seems like you got yourself in trouble~" Llyod said, earning a glare from Lelouch and a smack from Cecile.

"Just fix him, Llyod." Lelouch ordered.

"Very well, Your Majesty~" Llyod said with a cheerful attitude. "Let's see your back, shall we, Suzaku?" Suzaku turned and showed Llyod his back. Cecile gasped as Llyod frowned.

"Well, Suzaku, in order to fix you, we will need this room. It'll take some time, too. There's a ton of glass underneath your skin." He turned to C.C. "Miss C.C., will you and His Majesty be so very kind to step outside?"

"I'm staying." Lelouch said flatly.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku protested.

"Well, that actually won't be too much of a problem. We just needed the bed." Llyod said.

Lelouch turned to Cecile. "Cecile, I would like you to check up on C.C."

C.C. stood up. "Lelouch I'm fine, I don't need-"

"You were screaming just a couple hours ago. I don't even know why I didn't contact Llyod then." Lelouch said. "Then, if you please, Cecile."

Cecile blinked. "Of course, Your Majesty." She and C.C. stepped out of the room.

"Now then, Suzaku, lie on the bed for me, back up." Suzaku did as he was told. Llyod started to pluck glass pieces out of Suzaku's skin with a knife, causing him to wince.

"Lloyd, he's already in pain. Could you lessen it and not increase it?"

"Yes, yes, Your Majesty~" He said. Lelouch sighed.

"Hmm...now how did this happen, Suzaku?" Llyod asked.

"I ran into a window." Lelouch's left eye twitched at his response. It wasn't that simply, and he wouldn't say ran. It was more like "crashed".

"Hm!?"

"Then the glass was everywhere, and some went into my back. Then I fell onto the ground."

"HM?!"

"Lelouch is safe, don't worry." Suzaku said happily, misinterpreting Llyod's 'hms'.

"You idiot!" Lelouch muttered. How many times had he called Suzaku that so far? Gosh. That idiot needed to grow at least half of a brain.

"And what does His Majesty have to do with this?"

"He ran into a window as well." Once again. The word should have been CRASHED.

"What!?" Llyod yelled, pausing in his knife work.

"We jumped out together. Don't worry, I went back first, so Lelouch is-"

"YOU JUMPED OUT A WINDOW WITH HIS MAJESTY!" Llyod asked.

"Yup."

"He did it so that I could be safe, Llyod." Lelouch said.

Llyod pressed his lips together.

"Oh." He said simply, before returning to his work.

Meanwhile, Cecile was looking at C.C.

"Everything seems to be fine, Lady C.C." Cecile said.

C.C. nodded. "I want pizza."

Cecile sighed. "May I ask what happened, Lady C.C.?"

"...No. I want pizza."

Ten minutes later, C.C. was munching on pizza, and telling her story.

"I figured it out. The World of C wasn't in trouble. I was. It was all my memories. The light, everything. I...I as so caught up in today, and wanting a tomorrow, I got tangled in my yesterday. The World of C was in danger in my past. I went back, and I saw my memories in that light, you see. When it got destroyed by some unknown force, I wasn't caught up in it!" C.C. finished triumphly.

Cecile sat there, having understood none of that, simply nodded.

**_WHEWWW I finished! I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I wrote this while half sleeping. Hope you enjoyed! And I will continue with more updates as fast as possible! Thank you for reading. (Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, I only own my story plotline, NOTHING ELSE.)_**


	11. Chapter 11) The Truth

_**Hello everyone! So, since this is an official Lulusuza, there will be A TON of OOCness! So be prepared!**_

**_Here's a review that not really a question, but I loved it and wanted to reply to it: _**

**_pft980811 says: _***hugs Suzaku plushier and you* yay! Someone else who doesn't hate Suzaku! I simply cannot stand it when someone makes Suzaku suffer in their fanfic just because they hate him or something! I mean, look at this face! *grabs plushie's cheeks and stretches them* how can anyone hate Suzaku!? And Lelouch! Just kiss him already! *blood comes down from nose* ALL HAIL EMPEROR LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LULUSUZA! *laughs maniacally*

Can't wait till next chapter!

**Reply: ***hugs back and hugs a Suzaku plushie * OMG! OMG! Yes! I read soooo many fanfictions that have Suzaku in deep doodoo or something like that! WHY?! It literally makes me want to smash my keyboard! *Hugs Suzaku plushie even harder.*HIS FACE IS ADORABLE! AND HE'S SO SMEXY WITH SUNGLASSES! And I agree, they SHOULD KISS! (Maybe even in this chapter?) *Nose bleed level rises* Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 11**

"Suzaku." Lelouch said softly. The glass-plucking had taken about three hours in total. Both Llyod and Lelouch sighed in relief when it was done. Suzaku had fallen asleep during the second hour and has yet to awaken. Even though Lelouch would never admit it out loud, Suzaku looked adorable when he sleeps.

"Thank you Llyod." He said sincerely.

"No problem Your Majesty~" Llyod said happily. "He is..a very loyal knight, Your Majesty. I would never let anyone else steer my precious Lancelot."

Lelouch nodded. "Of course."

"Lelouch! Are you done yet?! It's been three hours!" C.C. yelled as she went into the tent, followed by Cecile.

"Shh! Suzaku's sleeping!" Lelouch hissed angrily, protectively stroking Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku snuggled into Lelouch's hand. The whole room went silent as they stared at Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch, realizing what he was doing, snatched his hand away.

"Um..Llyod!" Lelouch said awkwardly. **A/N: OMG so OOC...**

"You Majesty?" Llyod answered.

"You can go now."

Llyod smiled. "All right, Your Majesty~" He said. "Come on Cecile."

Cecile and Llyod both bowed, then went out. "If anything happens to Suzaku-kun, just contact us again." Cecile said as she walked out.

Lelouch nodded.

"So, Lelouch, want some pizza?" C.C. asked, handing him a piece. "Tomorrow morning we can go back to your palace."

Lelouch blinked. _Ahh, five days go by so fast. _

He looked at Suzaku. _Will Suzaku be okay with walking? His back is covered with knife scars. _

"Your wasting the pizza, Lelouch. Eat it." C.C. said angrily.

Lelouch took a small bite.

"C.C. What happened?" He asked.

C.C. proceeded to tell Lelouch the same thing she told Cecile.

"So...the light, it was your past life?"

"Yup! And since my past was bothering me so much, The World of C decided to protect me and smashed those memories into an orb of light. Then when the mysterious force-"

"That was Suzaku."

"When Suzaku destroyed it, they were gone!" C.C. said happily.

"So..C.C., you don't remember anything?"

"Nope, nothing!"

"Do you..miss your memories?"

C.C. laughed. "My life was hell back then. I only remember the moment I got out of that gas tank thingy when we first made out contract. I also remember my wish and other important stuff, like what pizza is, but my life in general is missing."

"Oh." Lelouch said.

Just then, Suzaku groaned.

"Le-louch...?" He said.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Hey...don't leave me..." Suzaku muttered.

"Suzaku? What are you talking about?"

"Lelouch? Lelouch?"

C.C. giggled. "He's sleep talking."

"Le-louch..." Suzaku bolted awake. "Llyod? Are you done yet?" He asked, looking around. When he only saw C.C. looking at him with amusement and Lelouch looking with concern, he blushed.

"Ah, Your Majesty..." He trailed off.

"Feeling better, Suzaku?" Lelouch said softly.

Suzaku nodded. He raised his arms to stretch, but winced instead.

"Don't push yourself, Suzaku." Lelouch said. "And let me see your back." Suzaku turned around. He was covered with light scars and some dried blood, but otherwise seemed to be okay.

"Thank goodness." Lelouch breathed, "Now why did that Llyod leave you with scars? He's skilled enough to-"

Suzaku cut him off with a laugh. "Llyod isn't that amazing. Don't worry, my back feels a lot better-"

"Don't cut me off when I'm raging, Suzaku! Now, you too! Was wiping off only the blood your definition of 'cleaning'?! Really, Llyod said that you could have got an infection! Do you even know what that means? Infections are bad! Really! Clean you back properly! Why do you have to worry about everyone else but yourself! Your always putting me above your own life! Do you even know how worried I was?" Lelouch yelled, while pacing and waving his arms around dramatically.

"Really, Lelouch, calm down." C.C. said.

"How can I calm down when my idiot knight got hurt?"

Suzaku sighed. "Your Majesty.."

"Stop calling me that! I'm your friend, Suzaku!"

Suzaku blinked. "Lelouch?"

"Dammit, Suzaku. It's getting late too. You can sleep here today, rest you back."

C.C. turned, grabbed another slice of pizza, and promptly went outside.

"Sleep well, Lelouch." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch nodded, "Tomorrow we go back." He stepped outside the tent as well.

Suzaku laid in bed, looking up at the tent's ceiling.

"So, I'm just your friend, huh, Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered, as he stared up. A tear rolled down his cheek.

**_For those of you that don't get it, Suzaku's wishing that he was something more to Lelouch. I didn't have them kiss, cause I wanted it to be more..special? Hope you enjoyed! I do not own Code Geass._**


	12. Chapter 12) The Confusion

_**HI everyone! When I was rereading my drafts, I noticed how Lelouch is so close C.C. THIS WON'T BE A LULU/C.C. FIC! (Swrry, shippers of that pairing). Plus, I personally think C.C. is married to pizza. Anyways, Lelouch will probably be on top, since I made him so demanding in earlier chapters. Please enjoy! **_

_**Review Question: **_

_**ptf980811 says: **_*rolls on bed while squishing the life out of the Suzaku plushie and squealing like a dying pig* NOOOOOO! Dont cry Suzaku! *starts bawling into plushie* Damnit why!? Why must Lulu be so nice yet so cruel! To be put in the Friend Zone! The agony! *lets out a single sob before sitting up*

Okay, Yes! Suzaku is SOOOOO HOT! With or without glasses! And the pictures where he is shirtless and you can see all those muscles...! *shivers*

Update soon because i just realized something. Will those knife marks fade or scar?

**Reply: **Aww Friend Zone! Don't worry he'll get out! (His smexy muscles will do the trick!)

And good question! The thing is, I don't know! If I keep them, Lulu can sexily touch them or something...but I might let them fade after a while, cause poor Suza doesn't need them! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They were on the way to the palace, which looked surprising nice considering how short it took to fix it. Orange-kun was escorting them in his knightmare, carrying Lelouch in one hand, and C.C. and Suzaku in another.

"My lord, how was your stay?" He asked Lelouch as they walked.

"Fine, Jeremiah. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing, at the moment."

"Good."

They reached the palace and the trio was greeted with thousands of people. Knightmares lined two straight lines and crossed their swords together, creating a path for them.

As they walked, cheers erupted from the crowds. Citizens crowded the areas around the knightmares and guards.

"All Hail Lelouch!" Was heard from everywhere. There were people of all different ethnic groups cheering Lelouch on.

"All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Lelouch!"

() () ()

"Now, our Emperor Lelouch has returned. As you can all see, his palace is bright and beautiful as ever. Our emperor looks as amazing as ever, he doesn't even look frightened by the attack that was unjustly made on him. To his right, you can see the Knight of Zero, Lord Suzaku Kururugi, and on his left, you can see Lady C.C." The woman held her microphone closer to herself.

"Today is a truly great day, for Emperor Lelouch as returned! Here in the royal palace, cheers of 'All Hail Lelouch!' can be heard everywhere." The camera zoomed in to focus on Lelouch's face. He was smiling and waving to his citizens. Suzaku looked serious and cold, but also seemed to be in some minor pain. C.C. was calmly hugging Cheese-kun, which had appeared out of nowhere.

Just then, Suzaku seemed to double up in pain.

"What's this? Lord Kururugi just stopped walking." The woman said, worried for her friend. The crowds quieted when they saw Suzaku fall. "Suzaku..." Milly whispered as she watched him.

() () ()

"Ack." Suzaku choked as he fell.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, as he caught him.

C.C.'s eyes widened. "Suzaku?"

Guards ran forward. "My lord?" They asked. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine." Suzaku said, "My back just hurts a bit."

Lelouch leaned down to Suzaku. "Suzaku, you're not alright."

Suzaku smiled. "Sorry for holding up your grand return."

"Suzaku."

"I'm fine."

"I'm seeing your back when we get back."

"Okay."

Lelouch helped Suzaku stand up again. They continued walking as if nothing happened. Lelouch waved the guards away.

They reached the doors to Lelouch's palace. The huge double doors loomed over them. Suzaku's head started spinning, but he acted like he was fine.

The doors opened, and the crowd started cheering again. Somewhere, off in the distance, a news reporter sighed in relief.

The trio walked in, with Jeremiah trailing them.

"My Lord..." He said.

"Get him into my room, Jeremiah." Lelouch ordered. "Damn that Llyod." He muttered. "How dare he not treat my knight well."

"It's not Llyod's fault, Lelouch." Suzaku said softly. "I think I did get an infection...Llyod probably didn't notice."

"Just go to sleep or something, Suzaku." Lelouch growled.

Jeremiah carried Suzaku away.

"An infection?" C.C. asked.

"Probably." Lelouch answered.

C.C. frowned. "Pizza." She said, then walked off to her room. Lelouch stayed behind and started pacing.

"Damn it, Suzaku. Why do you have to be so nice?!" He yelled, scaring some servants away. "Stupid Llyod. I'll fire him later...but Suzaku seems to like him...Aghh." **  
**

After ranting for another couple of minutes about how annoying and stupid Suzaku was, he stormed off to his room. The servants that were around sighed in relief.

When he reached his room, Lelouch flung open his doors, to find Suzaku on his bed, shirtless. His breath almost stopped. Suzaku looked so..._No I can't think like that! He's my knight, for goodness sake!" _Lelouch cleared his throat, which caused Suzaku to jump.

"Your Maj-"

"Lelouch." Lelouch said. "Is my name, Suzaku. When did I ever tell you that I had a ridiculous name like 'Your Majesty'? "

"Um..never?" Suzaku said.

"Right." Lelouch walked over to his bed, "Now show me."

Suzaku turned over. The scars were still there, but some were fading already. "If these are permanent, I'll kill Llyod myself." He muttered. "Well, they seem fine, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned, 'Yah, they just hurt, that was all." He said with a smile.

Lelouch turned Suzaku around again, and lightly traced the scars. His hand trailed up to Suzaku's neck. Suzaku shivered. Lelouch stopped.

"No don't~" Suzaku whined. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Suzaku never used such a voice before. Suzaku flushed a bright pink. His back turning a light pink as well.

"Ah, Lelouch..." He whispered awkwardly, turning to look at him.

Lelouch gently turned him over again, and trailed his fingers lightly over Suzaku's neck. Suzaku shivered again.

"Hmmm~" He said softly, as Lelouch's other hand pressed at his back.

"Ahh~" Suzaku moaned.

Lelouch bit his lower lip, his breath quickening. _It's the middle of a crisis right now, and I'm.._his thoughts stopped when Suzaku moaned his name.

"Le-lou-ch~" He said quietly, pronouncing each syllable slowly. "Le-lou-chhhh..." Suzaku moaned, as Lelouch's hands trailed to Suzaku's stomach.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered into Suzaku's ear.

Suzaku turned over, and stared at Lelouch's eyes. The violet orbs stared at green ones. Then, almost against his will, Lelouch leaned over, closing the gap between them. Suzaku's lips drifted apart. Lelouch's lips drifted apart as well.

.

.

.

Lelouch sat there, his eyes wide at what happened.

(((Flashback)))

Their lips touched, just barely, before Suzaku pushed Lelouch gently away.

"Forgive me, You Majesty. I was out of line." He said formally with an arm across his chest, head bowed. Tears dripped down Suzaku's face.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch said quietly, reaching for him.

Suzaku gave him a gentle smile, before getting up and bowing.

(((End of Flashback)))

"Suzaku...I love you." Lelouch whispered.

() () ()

_I can't be with him, he's my emperor for goodness sake! Plus, we're only friends...he said so himself!_ Suzaku thought as his tears trailed down his face.

"I...love you...Lelouch." He whispered.

**_Ackkkk I'm going to cry from what just happened. Please don't hate me! They will kiss! I just...saw the ending of r2 again, and started bawling (as usual), so...I made this sad...yup... _**

**_Even if you do hate me, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I still don't own Code Geass._**


	13. Chapter 13) The Confession

_**I'm sorry! That ending for the previous chapter was...unexpected. Ya...Love you guys though! Here's Chapter 13! (I changed the rating from K+ to T, if anyone noticed.)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

To say the day that followed was awkward between emperor and knight would be an understatement. They wouldn't even look each other in the eye. Whenever Lelouch called Suzaku over, the knight would always address Lelouch as 'Your Majesty', and would only stop if Lelouch ordered it so. It was extremely frustrating.

At lunch time, when Lelouch was eating, he 'accidentally' knocked his water over to spill onto Suzaku's Japanese-style noodles. Normally, Suzaku would've have gotten mad at Lelouch, or at the least teased Lelouch about it. Today, there was merely a pause, then the knight continued eating like nothing had happened. Lelouch snapped, causing the servants around them to jump, and some to flee.

"SAY SOMETHING, SUZAKU!" He roared, fed up with the way Suzaku acted. Suzaku innocently looked up.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked calmly.

Lelouch sighed. At least he replied this time. C.C. looked up from her pizza, grabbed another two slices, then got up and pranced away, not wanting to be in the one-sided argument that was about to happen.

"Suzaku. Please, talk to me." Lelouch pleaded, giving Suzaku his best puppy dog look.

Suzaku stared at him for a long time, then bowed his head.

"Forgive me, I cannot think of anything to talk about right now, Your Majesty."

"Just...stop calling me that."

"What?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch inhaled, counted to ten, then exhaled.

"By my title. Stop it." Lelouch said through gritted teeth. Suzaku was so annoying sometimes.

Suzaku gave him a sad smile. "Your Majesty, You are my emperor, I cannot-"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" Lelouch yelled making the few servants that still remained run for the door.

"Was it because of yesterday? Then I apologize. It was all my fault." Lelouch said while taking Suzaku's hand.

Suzaku wordlessly let Lelouch softly stroke his hand. "Suzaku. I don't want to order you into doing anything."

Suzaku nodded calmly. "Alright, Your Majesty."

Lelouch sighed. _Damn. He's so freaking annoying. _Lelouch looked up into Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku blushed a little, which did not go unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Suzaku, as your emperor, I hereby order you to address me by my name unless the situation calls for it." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku blinked at him. "Yes, Lelouch!" He said with an arm across his chest. Lelouch inhaled and exhaled again.

"What's wrong, Suzaku?" He said gently, keeping his anger in check.

"Nothing, Lelouch!" Suzaku replied in the way that soldiers were required when addressing their superiors.

"Suzaku, tell me. Now." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku blinked at him. "Noth-"

"Don't you dare freaking lie, Suzaku. That was an order."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch for a long time, then closed his eyes.

"I'm..I..I'm..I'm in love with you, Lelouch!" Suzaku said the last part in a rush. Tears sprouted onto his eyes. "But you're my emperor and it would be wrong. I'm your knight! I can't be your lover! You're Lelouch the Emperor of the Whole World, for goodness sake!" Lelouch stared at Suzaku in shock as he raged. _Suzaku...loves me? But Euphie..._ "And Euphie too, why? I thought I hated you after Euphie died! I did! I still do! So why do I have these feelings-"

"Suzaku." Lelouch said softly.

"And you said we're just friends! It's that one sided love thingy!" Suzaku shouted, tears pouring from his face.

"Unrequited love?" Lelouch offered.

"Yah! It's like that!" Suzaku yelled, as he looked shamefully away. "And I try to over it up by being the best knight I could, and addressing you in the way I'm supposed to. That makes us seem more like emperor and knight, and my feels won't show as much...Suzaku trailed off, then seemed to rage even quicker. Lelouch just sat there, knowing that interrupting would be impossible. "You have my life, Lelouch! When I said yes to your question, do you even know how...how...happy that made me? HAPPY? Is that even a sane reaction? How can I be happy when I just promised another man my life? I said I would do anything for you, Lelouch! But what if my feelings get in the way and I can't? HUH? HUH? Suzaku sat there, huffing and puffing from his speech.

"Suzaku.." Lelouch whispered. "I.." _Love you too. _He never got to finish his sentence, because just then, Jeremiah came bursting into the room. Lelouch turned his chair so that Suzaku couldn't be seen. "My Lord! A rebel group leader just agreed to talk with you!" Jeremiah said breathlessly.

Lelouch immediately snapped from helpless-boyfriend to man-in-charge. He smirked, then turned to Jeremiah and gave him a nod. "Tell him that I will be there." Jeremiah saluted, then ran off

Lelouch turned back to Suzaku, who was curled up into a ball on his chair, sobbing quietly. "Suzaku," He said gently, using a voice he had only used on Nunnally before. Suzaku looked up, his eyes red.

"Right now, I need you to take on the role of my loyal knight that never questions orders, okay? We can settle this later." Suzaku's face turned from a crying mess to a cold, obedient look in seconds. "Okay.*"

"Alright, so this is what we are going to do..."

_**Suzaku confessed his love! I hope that this turns out well, since I wrote this chapter in chunks. Thank you pft980811 for reviewing so much. I started this chapter at early morning, and wasn't going to publish until tomorrow, but you made me write and I finished it! Thank you for your reviews! **_

**_* A Fault in Our Stars reference, if anyone caught that. Oh gosh, another sad thing..._**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Code Geass, as much as I'll love too, because if I did, Suzaku and Lelouch would've teamed up from the beginning and kissed like a million times. _**


	14. Chapter 14) The Plan

_**Hello! pft980811, here's the tomorrow update! :) I'm also listening to Counting Stars, sooooo this one might be interesting. **_

_**Please review and favorite and all that good stuff! I do not own Code Geass. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 (wow already!) **_

"Good morning, Mr..." The image of Lelouch trialed off. The rebel leader didn't reply.

"Lelouch vi Birtannia." He gruffly said.

The image flashed a lady-killer smile. "Yes, that's me."

"I have replied to your request of having a talk with you. I cannot bring myself to believe that the attacks on Africa and on the rebel groups were not made by you."

Lelouch tilted his head, then smiled again. "But they weren't!" He said with a pout. "Really! I didn't do anything! It's not nice to accuse people you know!"

"I am not-"

"Yes! Yes you are, meanie!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia-"

"That's me!"

"How can you-"

"Do you like cake? I do! Cake is amazing~"

"We are not here to talk about cake-"

"But-but cake is yummy! Do you like it?"

"LET ME TALK!"

"Yelling isn't nice! You're hurting my ears!" Lelouch said, cupping his ears.

The rebel leader stared at how child-like the emperor of the whole world was being. _What the hell? He's like a immature brat. _

The leader cleared his throat. "However, even if you insist, how can you prove that-"

"Because I said I didn't! Also, I had all the people that were in charge of Africa killed! They're all dead. Dead! Dead! DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHaHahahaha."

_What the hell?..._

Lelouch kept laughing for a long time, then abruptly stopped, he cupped his ear for a moment, then smiled. "I was kidding, by the way. Master Lelouch ordered me to be childish...he has such interesting ideas." Lelouch said calmly.

_Wait...Master Lelouch? What? _

Just then, two figures dressed in black clothing with masks over their heads burst through the door. The leader turned, but was knocked out by a spinkick that one of the intruders performed.

"Good job, Sayoko." One of the figures said.

"Thank you, Master Lelouch." She said warmly, taking off her mask as well, her face morphing into her old self.

"Suzaku, don't kill him." Lelouch said to Suzaku, who was tying up the rebel.

"Got it." Suzaku said as he swung the man over his shoulder.

"Lets go." Lelouch said.

"Yep." Suzaku replied as they both ran out of the doors and out into the streets into waiting cars.

(((Flashback)))

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do, you and I are going to kidnap the leader. Sayoto will buy us some time. She's talking with him now." Lelouch said as he snapped on a ear piece to Suzaku's ears.

"Yes, yes you are meanie!" Suzaku heard in Lelouch's voice. He blushed slightly from Lelouch's cute voice.

"Suzaku. Focus." Lelouch ordered. Suzaku snapped to attention.

"Sorry."

"I had Llyod find the location of the video feed, he'll tell us in a couple seconds."

"Your Majesty~ He's actually just five blocks down from your palace~ I'll send the coordinates over to your cars."

"Thanks." Lelouch said calmly.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch. _He had all of this planned already? _Suzaku thought in amazement.

Lelouch then waved two guards over, whispered something to them, and they ran off.

"Sayoto." Lelouch said.

"Yelling isn't nice! You're hurting my ears!" Was heard from Sayoto's side.

"I have the coordinates, just a bit longer. Over."

The guards came back, carrying black clothing and masks.

"Put these on, we need to hurry." Lelouch ordered.

Suzaku nodded, snapping out of his daze. The were out the door and into the cars that Llyod had sent coordinates to in minutes.

"When we get there Suzaku, take out all the guards. There will probably be quite a few. This guy seems arrogant, seeing how he is so close to me."

Suzaku nodded.

"We are almost there." The driver said, slowing down a bit. Guards were blocking them from moving forward.

Suzaku, without wasting a second, opened his window and jumped out. He ran and kicked the guards away. He kept fighting the guards that came running over as well.

"Lelouch! They have means of communication!" He yelled. "They'll alert the leader!"

Lelouch snapped up. "Llyod you heard Suzaku. Disable them."

The car slowed down in front of an abandoned mall. Lelouch ran out, with Suzaku in the lead. Llyod instructed them the whole way.

Suzaku kicked away guards as he went, clearing the way for Lelouch. He stopped in front of a metal door.

"Sayoto. We're here." Sayoto stopped her laughter.

Suzaku didn't even pause as he kicked down the door.

The man looked at them with surprise, but Suzaku knocked him out.

(((End of flashblack)))

The car ride back was silent. The rebel leader kept trying to resist when he woke up, but Suzaku just knocked him cold again. When they reached the palace, Suzaku untied the leader, who struggled like hell before Lelouch's soldiers dragged him off. Lelouch tossed Suzaku his Knight's uniform, before going off to don on his emperor clothing. Suzaku got dressed relatively quickly, then retrieved the rebel. He dragged him off to the throne room, where Lelouch was waiting.

Suzaku walked up to Lelouch's throne, dragging the rebel with him. Then he forced the rebel onto his stomach while he himself knelt.

"Suzaku. You did well." Lelouch said.

Suzaku bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Lelouch turned to the rebel. "Now, since you know both of our names, wouldn't it be proper to tell us yours?"

"Go to hell, demon!" The rebel spat at Lelouch. Suzaku raised his fist to silence him, but was stopped by Lelouch.

"Okay, then go to hell demon, you do realize that the price for treason is your life, right?" Lelouch said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't care! I just want you dead!" He spat.

"Aww, don't be like that. After all, my knight and I went all the way there to fetch you."

"Die you cursed-" Suzaku punched him in the mouth.

"Don't insult His Majesty." He said coldly.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said. Suzaku backed off, but glared at the rebel.

"Now, why don't you tell me, why were you so arrogant that you thought you could set up your base five blocks from my palace? Did you have amazing men or something? Perhaps you underestimated my knight."

"Your knight is a stupid piece of dirt! How dare he not side with the Japanese? Your version of freedom for us Japanese is to work under you! How is that free-"

"He gave you shelter! Food! Water! Everything! You aren't numbers anymore! No one is!" Suzaku shouted at him.

"Shut up you disgrace of a Japanese, people like you deserve to be called numbers!" At that, Lelouch stood up, walked over, and slapped the hell out of the rebel leader.

"Don't you _dare _call my knight, Suzaku Kururugi a number." Lelouch hissed, fuming from anger. "I am alright with you insulting me, but not him, understood? I was actually going to ask you some more questions, let you buy your freedom, but not anymore. Suzaku, hold his head up." Lelouch said in a soft whisper.

Suzaku held it up, while the man struggled. Lelouch took off his contacts.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!" He yelled.

The man smiled. "Yes, Your Majesty!" He said, then put his hands to his own neck and promptly snapped it. The man fell over dead. Suzaku stared at the dead man.

"L-Lelouch..." He whispered.

"Yes, Suzaku?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Charles zi Britannia...did the same...thing...to you...and I...I.."

Lelouch froze. Yes, this was the same way his father changed his memory.

"I...allowed...it..." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "Yes, you did, Suzaku. But that is the past."

"But...I..."

"Drop it, Suzaku." Lelocuch ordered gently.

"Yes, Your-"

"Lelouch. He's dead, Suzaku. There's no need for my title anymore."

"Yes, Lelouch."

* * *

_**HIII! I didn't really know what happened, but...here ya go! Not much Lulusuza in this one, but I'll put some in later chapters. **_


	15. Chapter 15) Love

_**Hello! I'm listening to Counting Stars again, 'cause I had very nice results with that chapter! (thanks pft980811!) **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Code Geass, even though I'd love too...**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Ne, Lelouch." Suzaku said walking into Lelouch's room.

"Yes?"

"So...about the rebel.."

"He's dead, Suzaku."

"I know, but I'm worried about how close he was to you. What if he has allies here? They might attack you or something."

"So, you can't protect me, now?" Lelouch teased.

Suzaku flushed at Lelouch's light tone. "I know...but.."

"I'm more concerned about your health Suzaku. Your cheeks go red every time you see me." Lelouch said, his tone light and teasing.

"Ah, Lelouch..." Suzaku said softly, looking down at the ground.

"Come here, Suzaku." Lelouch said gently.

Suzaku walked over quickly, trying not to stumble. Lelouch laughed, then hugged him. _Hugged him. _Suzaku's cheeks turned pink up.

"Le-"

"Just shut up and give me my moment, Suzaku." Lelouch murmured into his ear. Suzaku stopped breathing. _Lelouch..Lelouch is...hugging me? He's not stopping. Oh god, He's not letting go yet. Has it been a minute? Two? Maybe even...three? _Suzaku squealed at that thought. Out loud. Oh God. Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..." Suzaku sputtered. Lelouch laughed, then let go of Suzaku.

"You're such a airhead, Suzaku."

"Hey!" Suzaku yelled, his cheeks turning even more red. "I am not!"

"Fine. You're cute, Suzaku." Lelouch said, laughing. _Oh. My. GAWD. He just...he just...No. Suzaku Kururugi. He does not love you. Stop it. He's your emperor! Stop it. _

"It's..um...getting...late...so..." Suzaku said awkwardly.

Lelouch smiled warmly at Suzaku. "Alright, you can go now."

Suzaku bowed, then left, his heart fluttering in his chest.

() () ()

Lelouch laid in his bed, looking up at the exotic paintings on his ceiling. One picture was of a knight defending his master. Another was of a couple holding hands. Almost against his will, he imagined that it was Suzaku and him in that picture, holding hands. Not as knight and emperor, but as lovers. It would be nice. Lelouch turned off his lights, letting his ceiling art get engulfed in darkness.

A couple hours past, and Lelouch was sleeping soundly. The door to his room opening slowly. A pair of feet walked slowly in, and stopped at Lelouch's bed. Lightning crashed, and Lelouch woke up. He turned, and screamed at the figure that was at his bed. He grabbed his pillow, and threw it. Because of his bad aim, Lelouch missed. By a lot. The figure then spoke.

"Lelouch?"

"GET AWAY FROM-Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch." Suzaku answered.

"What are you doing here? Go back to sleep. It's-" Lelouch turned to look at his clock. "3:00 am."

"I couldn't sleep." Suzaku said quietly. "And..."

"And?"

"Um...I was...scared."

"Scared?"

"The thunder...was..loud."

Lelouch laughed. "My Knight of Zero, scared of thunderstorms?"

"Um...yes?"

Lelouch laughed again, then smiled warmly. "Get in, Suzaku." He said, crawling over his huge bed, and opening the covers for Suzaku.

"No, I can't-"

"Then why did you come here? To watch me sleep? That's just creepy. Now get in."

"No I-"

"Get in, Suzaku. Now." Lelocuh said in a light commanding tone.

"But the rumors..." Suzaku muttered as he crawled in.

"To hell with them." Lelouch answered. "Now sleep."

Even though it was dark, Lelouch could still make out the blush that Suzaku had.

Suzaku slowly covered himself up, and hesitantly faced away from Lelouch.

"Why are you on the edge of the bed, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku jumped.

"This bed is huge. Come here." Lelouch said softly.

Suzaku slowly made his way closer to Lelouch, then turned to face the other way again.

Lelouch chuckled softly. He let Suzaku lie there for a couple minutes, and when he relaxed, Lelouch put his arms around Suzaku's waist.

Suzaku froze. "Le-" He choked out.

"Breathe, Suzaku." Suzaku remained frozen. "Come on, with me. Inhaleeeeee and exhaleeeee. Good, let's try again. Inhaleeeeeee and exhaleeeeeee."

Suzaku did some more deep breathes, then calmed down. Lelouch grinned evilly. He ran his hands over Suzaku's stomach, rubbing at his belly button.

"Nugh!" Suzaku inhaled sharply. Lelouch couldn't resist a laugh.

"Face forward, Suzaku." He ordered Suzaku when the knight tried to face Lelouch.

Lelouch ran his hands over Suzaku's belly some more. Then they traveled up, and he ran a hand over Suzaku's chest. Suzaku squeaked. Like a mouse. Lelouch found it adorable.

"Le~Lou~ch~" Suzaku whispered. "I love you~" He whispered. Lelouch's heart stopped. Then, after a couple deep breathes, leaned forward.

"I love you too, my cute little Suzaku." He whispered. Suzaku stopped his noises.

"Wha-" He said, turning.

"Turn around, Suzaku." Lelouch said gently.

Suzaku turned.

"You know, Suzaku, my reasons are quite similar to yours. I love you, Suzaku. Even though you're my knight, I still love you. Not in the way a master loves his subordinate, but I love you, Suzaku. As my lover. I love you."

There was a pause. "Really?" Suzaku breathed out. Lelouch sighed. He just confessed his soul out, but this idiot didn't get it.

"Yes, Suzaku."

Suzaku turned, his eyes filled with tears. "Lelouch..."

"Suzaku..."

Lelouch's lips drifted apart, and he leaned closer. Their lips touched, and not briefly, like last time, but they smashed together, in a fenzy as they morphed together, over and over again. Kiss after kiss, some slow, some excitingly fast. They kissed, for who knows how long, but to both of them, it felt like a lifetime.

"I love you, Suzaku." Lelouch breathed.

"I love you, Lelouch!" Suzaku answered, and they would kiss again. Over and over, until they both fell over, exhausted. Okay, it was more like Lelouch was exhausted. Suzaku was fine, but his body was pink and his lips swollen.

"Lelouch..."

"Ya?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Tada! It's the confessing kissing chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry I'm not good at love scenes like this... But please review and favorite!**_


	16. Chapter 16) Love is in the Air

**_Hello everyone! Hope you liked that last chapter, because I am really bad at writing scenes like that! Hope you enjoy! I also added Chapter names to each chapter so that navigating is easier. Also, sorry for the late update. I was slacking...But, I was also running my chapters with my awesome beta, AzulTheBlueDragon, who made my writing so much better! Thanks! You can all reread the story to see how much better it is now! I do not own Code Geass._**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

To say the day that followed was awkward between emperor and knight would be an understatement. At least to C.C., that is. They would always stare at each other with this huge lovey-dovey expression that grosses C.C. out. Whenever Lelouch called Suzaku over, the knight would always address Lelouch as 'Lulu', and would only stop if the situation called for it. It was extremely frustrating.

At dinner, C.C. was eating her usual pizza. Three slices of cheese, one of Hawaiian, two pepperoni, three meat lovers, one mushroom, one veggie special, and three bacon pizzas. As she munched on them, she noticed Lelouch staring deeply into Suzaku's eyes. He reached out to grab Suzaku's hand, but accidentally knocked over his water into Suzaku's rice and yakisoba. Normally, Suzaku would've gotten mad at Lelouch, or at the least tease Lelouch about it. Today, there was merely a laugh, then Suzaku leaned over and kissed Lelouch on the nose. C.C. snapped, causing the servants around them to look up in surprise, since their lady usually only got angry when she runs out of pizza.

"STOP WITH THE LOVEY-DOVEYNESS!" She roared, fed up with the way Suzaku and Lelouch were acting. They innocently looked up.

"What is it, C.C.?" They said calmly. _Great, now they say things in unison as well. How "romantic". _She thought.

C.C. sighed. At least they replied this time, most of the time they just ignored her and stared at each other. C.C. looked at them, then grabbed her pizza plate, loaded it with some more pizza, and got up and pranced away, not wanting to be in the lovey-dovey atmosphere that was about to happen.

() () ()

"Hey, Lulu." Suzaku said, looking at C.C.'s retreating figure.

"Ya?"

"Love you~" He said, for the fifteen-hundredth time that day,

"Love you too." Lelouch answered back. They laughed, and stared at each other.

"My Lord!" Jeremiah yelled, bursting threw the door. Suzaku wanted to strangle him for ruining the special moment.

Lelouch clenched his teeth in annoyance, then faked a smile and turned to Jeremiah.

"Yes, Jeremiah?" He asked, in a extremely sweet voice, that caused Jeremiah to shiver.

"Ah, My Lord, um..I heard form Lady C.C. that..." Jermaih stammered. "That you and Lord Suzaku are in love!" He blurted out.

Lelouch smiled, then took Suzaku's hand.

"Yes, C.C. was right. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, My Lord...your knight..."

"Is my lover, yes." Lelouch said calmly, but it was obvious that if Jeremiah said a wrong word, he would regret it.

"Ah..." Jeremiah said, at a loss for words.

"Now Jeremiah, if you have nothing else you want to express, you are dis-"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled suddenly, his body moving on its own to push Lelouch to the side of the table.

Jeremiah turned in surprise as knives suddenly sliced through the air and landed where Lelouch was seconds ago-which was where Suzaku is now. Suzaku balled over from pain, a knife sticking out of his shoulder, and another from his lower stomach.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch yelled, trying to cover Suzaku with his own body, but Suzaku pushed him away.

"Run..." He whispered.

"What are you-" Lelouch was cut off when Jeremiah grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, and ran towards the servants exit. Another knife followed, but Suzaku threw himself forward and caught it. Suzaku stood there panting, then turned and smiled weakly at Lelouch's retreating figure.

"Love you." He whispered.

"No. Suzaku! NO! I COMMAND YOU TO LIVE!" Lelouch yelled, as the door closed in his face.

() () ()

Lelouch panted as the door swung shut.

"No, Suzaku. No. NO. LET ME GO JEREMIAH!" Lelouch yelled, hitting Jeremiah's back over and over again.

"I cannot, My Lord. Forgive me, but your safety comes first." Jeremiah said, sprinting towards the doors that lead to the outside.

"No! Suzaku-"

"Your guards are already with him, I believe." Jeremiah said. "I sent a warning siren to them the moment you were attacked."

"No-"

"My Lord, please." Jeremiah said gently.

They made there way outside, and Jeremiah carried Lelouch into his private limo, which had C.C. waiting in it. When she saw them, her eyes widened.

"Where's Kururgi?" She asked.

Lelouch didn't say anything, just shook his head. C.C. looked at Jeremiah, shocked at Lelouch's response.

"Lord Kururgi...is still inside."

"Then we need to save him, right?" C.C. asked.

"We cannot, His Majesty-"

"We are going back!" Lelouch yelled at Jeremiah, as he closed the door, and the limo started moving.

"Calm down, Lelouch. Suzaku's geass is more powerful than you think." C.C. said softly.

"But-"

"Trust your lover, boya." C.C. said, patting Lelouch gently on the head. Lelouch just sobbed.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I think I figured it out, I'm good at scenes like these. Ya. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to AzulTheBlueDragon for betaing my first two chapters, and Pft980811 for your amazing review, (Really you two were the reason why I actually kept writing, instead of slacking off and sleeping.)_**


	17. Chapter 17) Blood, Stains

_**Hello minna! I was kinda busy this week, but I'll probably be updating more now! (YAY!) Special thanks to my awesome beta AzulTheBlueDragon and pft980811, who have kept me motivated. I do not own Code Geass. **_

_**pft980811 says: **_HOLY SHIT! YOU *strangles thin air while kicking legs up* HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!?TO US!? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING HERE! SOMETHING SPECIAL! IS IT BECAUSE OF ME!?DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!? IF SO I'LL-! I'll *stops moving and twitches and sobs* i-i'll be good! I'll stop cursing everytime you leave a cliffhanger (except when you do something like THIS again) i'll go to school and do homework! I-i'll be nice to strangers and stuff. Just please...dont leave me...update soon if you dont leave me...!

**_Reply:_**OMG, I AM SO SORRY! Please don't think that I hate you! You're one of the reasons I keep writing! (It's very nice of you to be nice to stangers, but...don't trust them XD) Here's the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

"My Lord!" Soldiers yelled as they ran into the room. Suzaku turned panting and holding a hand to his bleeding stomach.

"Yes?" He asked calmly, his pupils lined with a faint red.

"We heard from Lord Jeremiah that-"

"I'm fine." Suzaku said, "Just give me a sword."

"But-" One soldier protested, but was cut off by Suzaku.

"Give me a sword." He ordered again.

The soldier unsheathed his own sword and hesitantly handed Suzaku it. Suzaku smiled at him, then sung and deflected a knife that flew towards him.

"This is going to be a pain, isn't it?" Suzaku said calmly. The soldier stared at Suzaku, gaping at his wounds.

"My Lord, those wounds...you'll die if they're not treated." He stammered. Suzaku looked down at his stomach.

"Right, and I have to live for Lelouch." He muttered, than ran out the room. The guards just watched him, mouths wide.

Suzaku ran into his room, blood dripping everywhere. "Llyod?" He asked, picking up his earpiece from his desk.

"Yes, Suzaku-kun?" Cecile answered.

"Miss Cecile! I need Lelouch. Can you contact him? Where are you?"

"Lloyd and I are in the car behind His Majesty. It's a relief to hear that you're fine."

"Right. So Lelouch's safe. Can I talk with him?"

"Alright, Suzaku-kun." Cecile said softly.

There was a car screech, and some fumbling noises, then Lelouch's voice was heard.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch yelled.

"My ears, Lelouch!" Suzaku said with a laugh.

"Are you alright!?"

"Yes, I'm going to go into the Lancelot and follow you, 'kay? The assassins are probably chases you already, seeing how only one knife came after me after you left."

"...Be careful."

"Yes. You too. " Suzaku cut the connection, then ran to Lancelot.

He started it up, then burst through the doors of the room.

"Miss Cecile. I need the coordinates, please."

"Roger." Cecile's voice was heard in his earpiece.

Lancelot's screen flashed with the directions. Suzaku followed it, doubling his normal speed. In no time, he saw the rear car of Lelouch's guards. Suzaku jumped into the air, looking for intruders. From the corner of his eye, he saw shadows following Lelouch's car.

"Miss Cecile!" He yelled. "Tell the guards to protect Lelouch's side car doors!" Then he proceeded to jump to Lelouch's car and land behind it.

"Suzaku!" Suzaku saw Lelouch's face on his monitor.

"Lulu." Suzaku said, smiling at him in relief.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said. "Now, I'm going to cut the connection. Don't worry about me, okay? Just stay safe."

Suzaku took out Lancelot's sword, and charged forward, meeting one of the shadows head on. It was another knightmare, black in color and was much smaller than Lancelot. Suzaku trust forward and cut the knightmare in half. As the person injected, Suzaku caught a glimpse of who is was. It looked...almost like..."Kallen?" Suzaku asked, his voice filled with shock.

"No it can't be her. She would've fought way better." Suzaku muttered. "Plus...the black knights got disbanded after Lelouch rose to power."

Suzaku shook his head, then jumped another shadow and cut that one down as well. After Lelouch's guards took care of the ones of the side, they joined Suzaku. The battle was short afterwards. However, not a single assassin was captured. Llyod told Suzaku to get into the limo, and Suzaku did so reluctantly, not wanting to part with Lancelot. Lloy, not wanting anyone besides Suzaku piloting his Lancelot, had is attached to the read guard car and dragged along with them.

Suzaku stumbled into Lelouch's limo, and fell heavily against the seat across from Lelouch. The red rings around his eyes disappeared.

() () ()

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, grabbing Suzaku from the other side of the car and hugging him to his chest. "Are you alright?!"

Suzaku blinked up at him. "Lulu...I'm bleeding over your clothing...blood...stain...s..." He whispered and blacked out.

"C.C.! Get that damned Llyod here this instant!" C.C. picked up her phone and dialed the earl.

"Your Majesty~ We are almost there, so-"

"Stop the cars and check him out now, Llyod!" Lelouch yelled, then ordered the cars to stop.

Llyod went into the car, with a worried Cecile following.

Llyod flipped Suzaku onto the seats across from Lelouch.

"Wow~ he's bleeding more heavily than I thought~" Llyod said.

"SO YOU KNEW HE WAS BLEEDING?! Then you should have treated him!" Lelouch roared. Cecile winced, and Lloyd just gave Lelouch a apologetic smile. The ruckus caused Suzaku to wake up.

"Lulu?" He asked, reaching his hands up.

"Now, now, Suzaku, put them down. I have to treat you stomach." Llyod said.

Suzaku either didn't hear him, or ignored him.

"Lulu." He whispered, reaching up, grasping at the air.

Lelouch sprang forward and gently took Suzaku's hands. "I'm right here, Suzaku."

"Lulu. It hurts." He whimpered, as Llyod took out his equipment and started working on some quick disinfecting and stitches.

"It's alright, Suzaku. I'm here." Lelouch whispered, using a gentle tone that was only used for Nunnally before.

"Ah!" Suzaku gasped, as Llyod started the first stitch.

Lelouch grasped his hands even tighter.

"Just hold on, Suzaku."

"Lulu..." Suzaku whispered, then blacked out again.

Llyod did some more stitches, then finished up.

"I will check him when we get back as well, Your Majesty~" He said before leaving with Cecile.

Lelouch just nodded.

"I'll kill him later." He muttered, while stroking Suzaku's face.

"Don't do that Lulu." Suzaku said, opening his eyes. "Llyod's just like that."

Lelouch sighed. "Fine."

Suzaku smiled, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that took so long! :( Anyways, please review and all that good stuff!**_


	18. Chapter 18) Broken into Pieces

_**Hello Everyone~ Here's another update for y'all! Again, thanks for AzulTheBlueDragon for betaing, go reread the earlier chapters if you like. :)**_

_**Review question:**_

_**pft980811 says:**_

OH MY GAWD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! and that you would never update this story. *le sigh* what took you so long? will the next update be sooner? will it? will Suzaku be out of commission for a while? and what about the Kallen-look-alike? are the black knights attacking? will old friends/foes appear? Will these questions even be answered or do i have to wait for the updates? *holds suzaku plushie* oh i really wan to know what happens!

_**Reply:**_Don't worry! I'm not dead! I was just kinda busy the other week, but since I have a lot of free time this weekend, I can update more. Also, I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. For the Suzaku question: it will be answered in this chapter! (YAY), And other questions, I will answer later. :) Thanks so much for reviewing and all that. So, here we go!

* * *

_**Chapter**__**18**_

Lelouch cuddled with Suzaku the whole way to his palace. He was bleeding less, but his breathing was shallow. Sometimes he would whimper, which only caused Lelouch to hold him tighter.

"Suzaku will be fine, Lelouch." C.C. said, her golden eyes staring intently at Suzaku.

Lelouch looked gratefully at C.C., then hugged Suzaku's head when he whimpered again.

The cars reached the palace, and several guards went into it to see if any more assassins were still there. After another one hour wait, Lelouch carefully took Suzaku into the infirmary. Llyod and Cecile were already there, and as soon as Lelouch set Suzaku down, they got to work. Lelouch hovered by, until Llyod kicked him out of the room for continuously asking about his condition.

C.C. joined Lelouch in waiting on the chairs outside. Several people tried to get him to change out of his blood-covered clothing, but Lelouch wouldn't budge. C.C. calmly ate her pizza, with an emotionless expression like always.

After several hours, Llyod walked over to Lelouch.

"Your Majesty~ Suzaku wouldn't be able to move his arm for a couple of days." Llyod said. "He also lost a lot of blood and is super weak right now. Also-"

Cecile smacked him. "Suzaku-kun...wouldn't be able to move his legs for some time, Your Majesty." She said softly. "The bullet with straight through his stomach, and burst it. He should be dead right now."

At that, Lelouch who has been listening calmly, jumped up and ran towards the door to Suzaku's room. "Ah, Your-" Cecile said, trying to stop the young dictator.

"I'm going to Suzaku." Lelouch said coldly, then went into the room.

"Suzaku." Lelouch whispered. "You idiot. Why do you always get hurt? Try to protect yourself more."

He walked over to Suzaku's bed. He looked incredibly pale and weak. Lelouch took a seat on one of the chairs and sighed softly before falling asleep.

"Lulu..." Came a weak voice.

Lelouch sat bolt upright. "Suzaku!?" He yelled. C.C. woke up at that, hugging a Cheese-kun that appeared out of nowhere. It was the middle of the night. Llyod and Cecile had left them both there when they saw that Lelouch and C.C. were asleep.

"I'm...hungry..."

Lelouch ran and flicked on the lights. "Here. There are riceballs." He handed to him slowly.

"I'll get Llyod." C.C. said, getting up.

"No...don't...his surgeries...hurt..." Suzaku muttered. C.C. paused, then went away.

"Eat it." Lelouch said softly. Suzaku tried to lift his arm, but found that he couldn't.

"Lulu...my arm.." Lelouch took the rice ball from Suzaku and fed him it.

Suzaku chewed, then his eyes widened. "This was...Miss Cecile's rice balls..." He said.

Lelouch frowned, the tried some of it. "It's even worse than your cooking, Suzaku." He said teasingly.

"Ahh, don't tell her that."

"Oh come on, here." He said, handing him another. "You still need to eat."

"I'm being fed by my own emperor." Suzaku said, taking another bite and winced.

"I've told you to stop calling me that. We're a couple now." Lelouch said.

Llyod walked in at that point. "Well, Suzaku, how are you feeling?~"

"Fine. I just can't...move my arm or my legs."

"Ah, yes. That's because your stomach exploded~"

Cecile smacked him as Suzaku's eyes widened. "Wha?" He asked.

Cecile smiled gently. "Suzaku-kun, you are..now functioning on a donor's stomach."

"How is that even possible?" Suzaku asked.

"Your body rejected several times. But we finally got one to work." Cecile said.

"So...this isn't my stomach anymore?"

"No, Suzaku-kun."

"Is there...anything else that isn't mine?"

"Suzaku." Lelouch said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright You're alive. That's all that matters."

Suzaku stared at him for a very long time. "I can't move my legs, either Lelouch. Nor can I move my arm! How am I supposed to protect you!?" He asked, tears steaming down his face. "Today...was supposed to be a good day." Suzaku whispered.

"We are alive, Kururugi." C.C. said softly from the corner. "Today was a wonderful day."

Suzaku stayed in bed for another three days. Every single day, Lelouch would visit him, and they would talk about the old days, about the slave-driver Milly and her evil plans, and the idiot Rivalz, about the shy Nina, and about how much fun everything was.

The fourth day was when Suzaku was put into a wheelchair. Lelouch cried.

On the fifth day, Suzaku lost all feelings in his left arm.

On the seventh day, they had it replaced with an mechanic arm.

On the nineteenth day, Suzaku's stomach started acting up.

After another nine hour surgery, it was confirmed: Suzaku Kururugi's body had rejected his stomach.

"Today was a terrible day."


	19. Chapter 19) Miracle

_**OMG I'm SO SORRY! MY DOCUMENTS CRASHED. I almost cried when I saw that the whole chapter was GONE. :(((( I WILL NEVER USED WORD AGAIN! GOOGLE DOCS FTW! I'm really sorry, this was finished like three days ago, but I had to rewrite the whole thing! It's not as good as it first came out, though...I'M SO SORRY! AGAIN, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. I do not own Code Geass, as much as I want to. Thanks to AzulTheBlueDragon for betaing!**_

* * *

"His heart stopped, Your Majesty. He..Suzaku-kun...is...gone." Lelouch stared down at Cecile.

"What?" He asked.

"...His heart-"

"I know what you said." Lelouch snapped, his hands clenching at his throne's armrests. "How..HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" He suddenly roared, then got up and ran towards Suzaku's room, where he had been placed after his stomach had failed. After couple more tries, Llyod and Cecile finally found another one.

A couple minutes after Suzaku was bought into his room, Cecile noticed Suzaku's heart conditions. They had started CPR, but not even five minutes had pasted before Suzaku's heart gave out as well. Llyod had simply stared in shock as the monitor on the screen went into a flat line. Cecile had been the one to act. She ran into the throne room, where Lelouch was talking to Jeremiah, and told him the news.

Lelouch slammed the door open, and stared in shock at the dull sound the monitor was making.

"Suzaku." Lelouch whispered, before stumbling forward. "SUZAKU!" He yelled, leaning over Suzaku, and shook him.

"SUZAKU! WAKE UP! HEY! I TOLD YOU TO LIVE! SUZAKU!" He screamed, tears already pouring down his face. "Hey! You said you would follow until the end, right?! THEN WHY DID YOU GO FIRST? SUZAKU!"

Llyod, who had been staring, stood up. "Your-"

Lelouch turned, his eyes cold. "Don't think I won't kill you for this, Llyod." Lelouch said softly, the threat in his voice making Llyod shiver.

Cecile walked slowly into the room, followed by Jeremiah and C.C.

Lelouch turned and looked at C.C. "YOU TOO, WITCH! YOU SAID HE WOULD BE FINE! HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?"

C.C. looked at him calmly.

Lelouch stood there, fuming, then turned and collapsed onto Suzaku, grasping at the blankets.

"Live." He whispered. "Live."

C.C. smiled, then patted him on the shoulder. "The power of kings is more powerful than you think, boya." She said, then turned and walked out.

"Come on, idiot. Live! LIVE!" Lelouch yelled, taking off his contacts and prying Suzaku's eyes open. The pupils reflected no light.

"Live!" He yelled at Suzaku, his geass activating over and over again.

Lelouch knelt there for the rest of the day, until the sky went dark. At exactly 4:00 am, Suzaku Kururugi's eyes flashed open. There was red rings around his pupils.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Suzaku said in a robotic voice. In the dead of night, the knight wasn't heard by anyone.

() () ()

When Lelouch woke up, his eyes were puffy and had dark bags under them. He slowly got up, and looked down at Suzaku. The knight had his eyes open, and was staring intently at Lelouch.

"Suzaku?!" He yelled, jumping onto Suzaku and hugging him.

"Le-" He croaked out.

"Suzaku! Do you want some water? Water? Water!?"

"You..said that..three times."

"Water, Suzaku?"

"Yes, please."

Lelouch looked around frantically for some water, but didn't find any.

"Just wait, okay?" Lelouch said gently, before pushing on a gold button on Suzaku's nightstand. "Is this the kitchen?" He asked.

"Your Majesty?" A maid's voice came through.

"Is it?"

"No, this is your room, sir." The voice replied. Lelouch sighed.

"Alright." He said, before disconnecting. The tried a blue one next. "Is this the kitchen?" He asked.

"Lord Suzaku. Your orders?" A soldiers voice came through._ So that's the ballroom one. _Lelouch thought before disconnecting.

He tried a green one. "Kitchen?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I need water." He said, not bothering to correct the person.

"I will send a cup up right away, My Lord." Lelouch disconnected.

He sighed then turned to Suzaku.

"Seriously. How come your buttons aren't the same as mine?" He asked. "At least label them, you have like ten of them on here. What if the last one was the kitchen? Huh? Do you know how annoying that would've been?"

"Sorry..." Came a weak reply.

Lelouch's eyes softened. "Which one is for Llyod?"

"White."

Lelouch pressed it. "Yes, Your Majesty?~" Llyod's voice said.

"He's awake."

"I'm coming~"

The water arrived soon after.

Lelouch practically shoved it down Suzaku's throat.

"Ah, Lulu." Suzaku choked out.

"Drink it, Suzaku! Do you know how long you went without water?"

Suzaku drank it dutifully after that.

"Suzaku, you're an idiot." Lelouch said softly, bending down and kissing him softly on the forehead.

Suzaku smiled childishly up at him. "Hey, if I do this more often you will kiss me more, right?"

"Idiot! If you weren't hurt, I would've smacked you."

"You sound like Miss Cecile now."

"Shut up!" Just then, Miss Cecile walked into the room.

"Suzaku-kun? Did you say my name?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's nothing." Suzaku answered.

Llyod walked in as well, and shooed everyone away.

() () ()

Suzaku was to stay in bed for another three weeks. His recovery is what people would've called a "miracle". The news was kept out of the public. However, this didn't stop the media from coming up with ridiculous stories to entertain the people. Many of these stories was made by a simple news reporter named Milly. Her stories were so amazing that she was promoted instantly. In fact, she went up so far that she had permission to visit the Emperor himself. On hearing that, Milly went immediately.

() () ()

"It was a success." A person said her phone. "Suzaku is down. We can kill Lelouch now."

* * *

_**Again, I'm Sorry! I hope you enjoyed!**_


	20. Chapter 20) Milly Comes to Visit

_**...I'm slacking again...sorry...^^;...Here's a really quick and bad update, because I'm going on vacation for two weeks starting on July 21st, so I won't be updating for twoish weeks. Sorry...**_

_**Anyways, thanks to AzultheBlueDragon for betaing, as always, and to all my reviewers who pushed me to stop being a lazy bum. **_

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

"Milly-chan!" A girl yelled, running after Milly, who was getting into the news station car.

Milly turned. "Yes?"

"Is it true that you are meeting the emperor?!"

Milly smiled. "Yup! Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it!" Milly said to her co-worker.

"Snap some cute pics for me, 'kay? I need new ones for my photo album!"

"I think your obsession with Lelouch is a little over the top."

"BUT HE'S FREAKING HOT MILLY! I still don't get why you didn't try to hook up with him when you were school-mates!"

Milly just laughed again and climbed into the car. "I'll snap some pictures." She promised with a wink as the car drove away, leaving the squealing girl behind.

() () ()

"Hey, Suzaku. Milly's coming over today." Lelouch said softly, running a hand over Suzaku's hair.

"Really?" Came a weak response.

"Yup. I'm sorry you can't be there to see her, since we have to keep your condition a secret."

"Don't worry about it."

"How's the new stomach?"

"Okay..it's not acting up."

Lelouch ran his hand over Suzaku's face. "I wonder why the Geass took so long, dammit, I was so worried."

"Is it because of C.C.? She did lose her memories. Will that affect you?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch stared at Suzaku. "Maybe...but hey, Suzaku! I'm surprised you caught all that!" Lelouch said, his eyes widening with amazement.

"Hey!" Suzaku yelled playfully. Lelouch laughed, then kissed Suzaku on the lips.

"I have to get ready now, Milly's coming in an hour. You just go to sleep."

"Okay."

Lelouch kissed Suzaku again, then left.

() () ()

"Lelouch just left Suzaku alone. He's going to meet with someone by the name of 'Milly'." A voice said.

"It's alright. This Milly person is just a news reporter." Another voice replied.

"When do we strike?"

"Right when the interview has ended. They would be the least prepared."

"Got it."

The phone clicked off.

() () ()

"Madame President." Lelouch said, smiling warmly at Milly.

"Your Majesty." Milly replied, trying to stay formal.

"Milly, you know we're off camera right now. The interview starts in half an hour you know."

"Same as always, Lelouch."

"Well? Take a seat." Lelouch said, sitting down on a cushioned chair. Milly sat in the one facing him, and frowned at the seat next to Lelouch.

"Where's Suzaku?"

Lelouch frowned.

"Lelouch?" Milly asked, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

Lelouch leaned in close to Milly. "Madame President, I trust you enough to tell you this." Lelouch stared hard at Milly. "But that doesn't mean I trust everyone. It'll be a disappointment if you become one of the people I can't trust as well." The threat was subtle, but was still there. Milly nodded seriously.

"Suzaku...got hurt. He got shot because someone tried to kill me. I can't just tell the world that my knight is out of commission, so I need you to tell them this, got it?" Milly's eyes widened after she heard Lelouch explanation.

"REALLY?!"

"Well, it's true, so I'm not exactly lying."

"Wow Lelouch!"

Lelouch smiled.

"Wait..." Milly took out her phone and snapped a picture of Lelouch smiling.

"What was that for?"

"Co-worker. She loves you, you know. She is Japanese, and you gave her an opportunity to get her family off the streets. They're all living happily in a house now."

"That's nice." Lelouch said with a smile.

The camera crew went into the room then, and set up the cameras.

"Your Majesty, Miss Milly, are you two ready?"

Lelouch gave a nod, while Milly flashed an O.K. sign. The cameras clicked on.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Britannian News! I am Milly Ashford, and today we have a very special guest! Please welcome His Royal Majesty, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia!" Lelouch smiled at the camera. Unknown to him, behind TV screens, several fangirls and fanboys squealed.

"Hello everyone. It's an honor to be on Britannian News!" He said sweetly.

"Thank you as well, Your Majesty. Now, I think everyone watching is wondering the same thing-where is your knight, Lord Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Well, he was supposed to be here, but right now, my knight unavailable."

"And why is that?"

Lelouch smiled. "Because I told him that I loved him."

There was a silence.

"What?!" Milly yelled, her eyes growing wide, playing the part that Lelouch instructed her to.

"Yes, and he loves me back. We were going to say it together, but my ever loyal knight thought it would be more fitting if I told. He's in a shock right now, so I told him to rest."

"Yes, but how would the knight thing work out?"

"He can just be both." Lelouch answered simply, like that solved everything.

The interview went on after that, with Milly asking Lelouch about his daily life, his hobbies, and other things.

() () ()

"Smart." The voice said through gritted teeth. "If he said that, everyone is just going to look past Suzaku not being there and focus on this love thing. "

"Are you ready? The interview ends in ten minutes."

"Of course I am." The person lifted a knife from her boot and waited.

() () ()

"And that concludes our interview. Thank you again, Your Majesty."

"No problem, Miss Milly." The cameras clicked off.

Milly leaned back and sighed. "Your ideas are as crazy as ever, Lelouch."

"Yes, but they work."

"I know."

"Well, Madame President, do you want to see Suzaku? He just needs rest, so I think you're clear to visit him."

"Of course I want to!" Milly said standing up.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Lelouch stepped towards the door, when a knife flew out and nearly stabbed him in the arm.

"Wha-"

"Get down, Lelouch!" Milly hissed, pulling him down and behind the chair.

She looked at the knife. "What happened to the guards here, Lelouch?" She asked.

Lelouch looked around. "They're probably all dead. Looks like we have a skilled opponent here." He smirked. "All the more fun, then."

* * *

_**Tata! Don't worry! Lulu is to amazing to kill! Plus, I hate sad stories...so...you won't be getting one! Yay! Once again, I won't be updating for like two weeks because of vacation so hang on tight! **_


	21. Chapter 21) The Black Knights Rise Again

_**Hiya! I'm backkkkk! :D This chapter actually took awhile to write...I had writers block, so sorry for the mistakes. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

"So, what's the plan?"

"You hide here, Milly."

"No, I'm helping."

"What would your boss say if you die?"

"What would the world say if you die?"

Lelouch sighed. "Fine. So, Madame President, would you be so kind to-"

"How about you run while I kick the person on the face."

"No!"

"But I've always wanted to kick someone in the face..." Milly said sadly. Lelouch sighed.

() () ()

"What are they doing?" The voice from the cell phone asked.

"Being idiots."

"Do you really think you can do this alone?"

"Of course."

"Go then,Kallen."

"Don't call me that."

() () ()

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, facing a figure walking towards him. It stopped at Suzaku's bedside, and a mans face was revealed.

"I wish, trash. Lelouch is my buddy, though!"

"Who...are you?"

"Call me Tamaki-sama!"

"Tamaki?"

"Tamaki-SAMA!" Tamaki yelled, raising a fist.

"Stop." Another voice ordered. Suzaku eyes widened, and he scanned the room. There was six people with him.

"Toudou-sensei?"

"Hello, Suzaku-kun." Toudou said, walking to stand next to Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?"

Toudou's eyes stared hard at Suzaku, but he didn't answer.

"We're here to take my buddy back, you piece of shit!" Tamaki yelled. The figures around Suzaku all yelled at Tamaki in unison.

"What?! No I can't let you-" Suzaku protested.

"Restrain him!" Toudou ordered. Several injections were given to Suzaku.

"Hey!" Suzaku yelled, clawing up at Toudou.

"He's still awake?" A voice asked.

"My cousin's super fit isn't he?" A girls voice said gleefully.

"Kaguya?" Suzaku asked.

"Oops. He's still awake."

"If we give him, more, he might die..."

"Just do it!" Tamaki's voice yelled.

"No..." Suzaku whispered, dots appearing before his eyes. "Don't..hurt...Le-"

"Finally he's under!" Tamaki cheered.

"Toudou-san...we gave him enough to sleep for months."

"He'll wake up in a couple hours."

() () ()

"Well, since I can't kick them in the face, can I punch them, then?"

"You are quite the sadist."

"Why, thank you." Milly said happily, clapping her hands together. "Then, can I-"

"No."

"I didn't even-Ah!" Milly yelled.

Lelouch turned and his eyes widened.

"Kallen." Both Milly and Lelouch said. Lelouch had not been expecting to see Kallen here. All the plans he had in his head went out the window. They wouldn't work on Kallen. Lelouch did some calculations in his head on how to deal with her, when she interrupted.

"I'm not Kallen anymore." Kallen said.

"Well, isn't that foolish? We've always known you as Kallen, so..."Milly said, moving to stand in front of Lelouch.

"I don't want to hurt you, Madame President, please step aside."

"Sorry, I can't." Milly said cheerfully, putting her hands on her hips.

"Madame President. Move." Kallen hissed clenching her teeth.

"Now, now Kallen. I'll kick you out of student council if you threaten me~"

"Didn't Lelouch already do that?"

"Yes, but he doesn't count. He's royalty, you know. I can't just kick him out just like that."

Lelouch face palmed at that statement.

Kallen ignored Milly and looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch. If you don't want me to hurt her, I would come peacefully."

"Kallen..." Lelouch said looking at her with a sad expression. Suddenly, Kallen seemed to snap.

"I hate you, Lelouch. I hate you!" Kallen yelled. "You always lied and did things just to get your way! I tried to protect you!"

"You did." Lelouch said softly.

"I protected you from my own people! Maybe we should have just died together, your idiot brother-"

"He's not my brother."

"You killed him too!"

"You came to kill me right? Well, get on with it."

"Lelouch!" Kallen yelled, tears running down her face. She pulled a gun out and aimed it at him. Milly gasped and tried to cover him, but Lelouch gently pushed her away.

"Kallen." Lelouch said, pulling a gun out as well.

"I didn't want it to be you! Zero...Zero...he isn't the cold ruler of Britannia! He's justice!"

"Yes."

"Kallen!" Tamaki yelled running into the room.

Kallen turned, eyes widening in surprise.

"We have him!"

Toudou walked in at that time, carrying a sleeping body of Suzaku.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled.

Kallen took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Lelouch, come with us and we won't hurt Suzaku."

"Hey, Kallen. I can't let you do that. You are very close to being kicked out of the council." Milly warned.

Kallen ignored her, and looked at Lelouch.

"Let him go. He's hurt." Lelouch ordered, his geass activating.

"That won't work." Kallen snarled.

There were few times in Lelouch vi Britannia's life where he was completely at loss. This was one of the times. Lelouch only ever broke down when Nunnally was in trouble, but now it extended to Suzaku as well.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered, urging him to wake up. The IV lines were still dangling from his hand, with another member holding the bag up. At least the Black Knights giving him the decency of medication.

"Now, come with us, Lelouch, and Suzaku won't be hurt."

Lelouch didn't hear her, and just kept staring at how weak and pale Suzaku looked. His metal arm dangled from the sheets, reminding Lelouch of Suzaku's real arm, and how much prettier it looked than the impostor.

"Lelouch!" Kallen yelled, finally snapping him from his trance.

"Kallen? What are you doing to Suzaku? Put him down!" Milly demanded.

"It's okay, Madame President. I'll go with them." Lelouch said still looking at Suzaku.

"What?" Milly yelled, shocked at Lelouch's answer.

"No..." Suzaku muttered. Lelouch gasped and stumbled forward, only to be blocked by Kallen.

"Fine." She said. "You will follow us into the cars waiting. Order anyone that tries to stop you to go away or something. Disappear quietly."

Lelouch stared at Kallen. "You've gotten better at this, Kallen. Also, I can't leave Milly here, she'll be blamed for my disappearance."

"Oh so you care only about Britannians huh?" Kallen hissed.

Then she looked at Milly. "Madame President. Come with us, we won't hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe, Kallen. You just threatened Ashford Academy's greatest vice president that ever took that position."

"Madame-" Kallen tried again.

"Milly look at me for a moment." Lelouch said quietly.

Milly turned.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, stay silent, follow Kallen and stay with her until she tells you to go. When she does, go back to your news station."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Milly said.

Kallen frowned at the order, she didn't want Milly following her around. Then she sighed. "Alright then, lets go."

"Lulu..." Suzaku whimpered, struggling to move. Toudou held on tighter so that he won't fall. Lelouch stared helplessly at him. Kallen snorted. "Fine. But do anything, and we'll kill him." Lelouch rushed to Suzaku's side.

"Lulu...don't...idiot..." Suzaku whispered, trying to form complete sentences.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch whispered back as they both were led into the Black Knights' cars. Thankfully, they got to be in the same one, with Toudou sitting next to Suzaku, and Kallen riding shotgun. Milly was led into a different car that would be following them.

The whole way, Lelouch held tightly onto Suzaku as they went farther and farther from Pendragon.

* * *

_**Soooo how was it? Not my best work...but do you think the Black Knights should be "good" or "bad" in this story? I have a plan for either way, but I want to know what you guys think, so..comment away! :) Thank you so much for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22) Chains that Bind

**Hello! Sorry for the veryyyyy long wait! This chapter is kind crappy, but please bear with me! Anyways, thanks to AnimangaLoverFE and Pft980811 for reviewing! So, after my amazing grand total of two reviews, I decided, that the BK will be overall 'bad'. Also, thank you SO much to AzulTheBlueDragon for betaing! (The betaed version of Chapter 10 is up, so go check it out!)**

**_Pft980911's review: _**hey there! long time no read, huh? I'd have to tell you the truth, it progressed a bit too quickly but hey! at least you updated, right? *glares at image of black knights* they've always been the bad guys to me since they were willing to side with Schneizel. but, if you want, you could keep them as good guys but i don't know how'd you manage that when a lot of people apparently support Lelouch and they just (technically) kidnapped him and are using Suzaku as a hostage.

**_Reply:_**I'm sorry that it seemed too quick. ^^;. And yes, I totally agree with you on the BK part, even if I have a soft spot for Kaguya.. Thanks for reviewing!

**_AnimangaLoverFE: _**they should be bad but some members should be good and help...anyway,i want lelouch and suzaku to get their happy ending...

_**Reply:**_Okay! Thanks for your input, I was thinking of putting Kaguya as a better person...hm...

And me too! They deserve each other! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

As they sat in the car, Suzaku's breathing went from quick gasps to slow, steady deep breaths. Lelouch took that as a good sign, and allowed himself to relax. The car's windows were tinted not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. A make-shift large piece of metal was placed between the front row of the car and the back. Lelouch had no idea where the Black Knights were taking him. His only comfort was the knowledge that Suzaku was still with him. On that note, Lelouch snuggled closer to Suzaku.

The moment Lelouch's head made contact to Suzaku's shoulder, Suzaku's eyes snapped open and scanned the inside of the car. "Lelouch?!" Suzaku yelled when he didn't find him.

"It's okay I'm here." Lelouch said. Suzaku turned his head and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." He sighed, leaning into Lelouch's touch. Lelouch absentmindedly stroked Suzakus hair as the knight closed his eyes once more. Tohdoh watched from a distance. His eyes almost seemed to be amused. When Suzaku was snoring softly again, he spoke up. "I have never seen Suzaku act that way about anyone before." Lelouch perked up an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Even though he was kind, he was always a bit arrogant. He always thought he was the best at sword fighting. I have never seen him quite so...vulnerable before." Todoh explained.

Lelouch smiled at that. Yeah, that seemed like what a kid-Suzaku would do. "Sounds like he was a tough student."

"I would never say it to his face, but yes, he was."

They shared a short laugh that was filled with tension between them, then lapsed back into silence. After some time, the car stopped and Kallen yelled at Todoh to let them out and also to "make sure that bastard and his dog don't do anything stupid." The reference to Suzaku being a dog made Lelouch very uncomfortable, but he chose not to say anything. His number one priority was to make sure that Suzaku was safe. The moment they got out of the car, black cloth was placed over their heads. Lelouch felt rope tying his hands behind his back.

Lelouch heard Suzaku yelp, and immediately tried to stop them from tying him up. "Hey! Don't tie him up, his left arm's still healing!" When no one answered, and Suzaku's yelps turned into screams, Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT!" He yelled, desperate to free himself. "HE'S STILL HEAL-" Lelouch was cut off when he felt something connect to his head, and he fell.

() () ()

Suzaku woke up in a cell. He felt like crap, and his body wouldn't listen to him when he tried to move. Suzaku struggled to speak, only to be stopped by an incredibly dry throat and gagged mouth. After some trying, he manged to produce muffled versions of words.

"Mmmhnngth. Mmmnth! Mmngnth!" _Lelouch. Lelouch! Lelouch! _

Suzaku felt tears well up in his eyes, but he forced them away. He will find Lelouch, he just has to think a bit. He rolled slowly onto his back, which proved to be difficult due to his bond hands. His legs, which remained as useless as ever, made the task even harder. However, after quite some time trying, Suzaku finally succeeded.

The cell, after some investigating, was quite small. There was no furniture, just four metal walls with a door in one of them. A pair of chains hung from the wall facing the door. The metal looked old, rusted and yellowed from age. The door, however, seemed brand new. Cameras were placed around the room, leaving no blind spots. There was also a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Suzaku had no idea how to get out. Thinking was not Suzaku's forte. That was Lelouch's. So where is he?

Having nothing to do, Suzaku fell asleep again, and he dreamed of Lelouch.

() () ()

"Attention passengers. There will be a turbulence soon. So buckle up, everyone! Especially you, Tamaki! I don't want to see a single bruise on you when you get off!"

() () ()

A violent shake woke Suzaku up. He was chained to the wall now, and there was a note near his foot.

'Hey, traitor dog, how ya doin'? Well, your beloved emperor is suffering from a massive migraine right now, thanks to you! That stupid tyrant was tryin' to protect you! Ha! Hope you feel beta 'bout yourself afta readin' this!' It was written in the kanji of the Japanese, not the letters of Britannian, as if it was trying to prove something.

Suzaku knew from all his training as a soldier was that they were trying to get to him. Suzaku wanted to be emotionless about this, but they had struck a nerve. Suzaku was mad, because he knew it was real. He had heard Lelouch's cries, and Suzaku was useless, just screaming from the pain of the bindings. Lelouch, however, had kept struggling.

He was supposed to be Lelouch's knight, not the other way around! As Suzaku wallowed in self pity, he felt the walls shake again. He was struck was a sense of deja vu. This was the feeling was when Lancelot was in the air, and it had hit turbulence.

He was on a plane. Chances were, he could be anywhere. Suddenly, a wild turn of the plane caused Suzaku's chains to smack him in the face. As he lay there, dazed, Suzaku felt a fire coming from his left arm. He turned, and through the shreds of his clothing, he could see blue and red wires connecting from his shoulder stub to the metal arm. In other words, the arm had come lose. Suzaku's eyes widened at that discovery, and before he could do anything, the plane tilted again.

This time, arm went even farther from his shoulder, pulling the wires until they went taunt. Suzaku moved his shoulder slowly up to try to lessen the tension, but that only got his clothing tangled with the wires. Suzaku looked at the mix of cloth and wire, and prayed that they wouldn't snap.

His wish wasn't granted. As the plane tilted yet again, one of Suzaku's wires broke. A tiny spark exploded right before Suzaku's left eye. He screamed, but his cries were muffled by the gag. Suzaku felt tears well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His shoulder continued to burn as he tried to calm himself down enough to sleep again.

After several minutes of trying, the door to his cell opened. Suzaku tiredly looked up, then his eyes widened. It was Todoh, and he was carrying a dagger. Suzaku shook his good arm uselessly as he struggled to get away from the dagger. Todoh knelt before Suzaku, and held onto his student's chin, keeping it still. Suzaku released another scream, but it once again was muffled. Todoh raised the dagger, and Suzaku knew it was the end.

() () ()

Lelouch woke up with a massive migraine. His head was pounding and he couldn't think straight. They had moved him from cell to cell, each one the same. Now, he was in his 5th cell, and this one was by far the worst. It smelt of faint urine and sweat. He was tied to the wall again, the chains rusted from age. Lelouch had almost no strength left, after the long interrogation from Kallen when he was in the 2nd cell. Kallen had hit him over and over again, yelling about how cruel he was. Lelouch had just let it happen. He made remarks now and then, just to keep her attention on him, not Suzaku. It had worked, with Kallen throwing fists for what seemed to be more than an hour.

Lelouch knew they were on a plane the moment he woke up in his first cell. The feeling of lifting off was felt in his ears, and he felt dread in his stomach. They could be going anywhere. Air flight was much harder to track than cars or boats. They were probably in a private plane of some sort, which meant that they would just be overseen as some rich person wasting fuel for fun.

It would take some time before people noticed they were gone. Lelouch had ordered everyone, including Jeremiah, to leave both Suzaku, and himself and Milly alone for the time she was supposed to be gone. A whole day. Lelouch didn't know how long he was on the plane, but he willed himself not to let his hopes up. He just had to assume that they were still unnoticed.

Which meant that Lelouch had to set his hopes up for C.C. That witch was probably still eating pizza somewhere and wasting his royal treasury money on more cheese-kun franchise. However, she did have the tendency to show up anywhere she wanted to.

Lelouch could only hope on that fact.

Suddenly, the door before him opened. Lelouch squinted against the harsh light. He was being moved again. Todoh came in this time, much to his surprise. It was usually Kallen, because she didn't trust anyone else. Todoh released him from his chains,bound his hands behind him, then chained his feet. Lelouch knew the procedure by now, and walked out the door following Todoh. The hallway was carpeted red, and there were lights hanging from the ceiling. Lelouch walked past cell doors that lined the hallway, each looking the same as the next.

They stopped at the very end of the hall, and Lelouch noticed that this door was brand new, unlike the other ones. Perhaps they are putting him under maximum security. Instead of going into that door, Todoh pushed a bag onto Lelouch's head, and pushed him against the outer wall of the cell with the new door. Todoh walked into the cell, leaving Lelouch pressed against the wall, too tired to move.

() () ()

Tohdoh's dagger came down, and it sliced right through Suzaku's gag. Suzaku stared in surprise at this. He tried to speak, but found that he could only croak. Tohod produced a water bottle and poured some water into his mouth.

"Tou-san..." Suzaku whispered.

"Kaguya didn't want to see you in that much pain." He said simply.

"But.." Suzaku whispered.

"Speak Japanese, Suzaku." Tohdoh corrected him in Japanese.

"Alright..." Suzaku said back in the same language.

"Wait here." Tohdoh said, getting up and walking out the door again. He returned with a person in rags, head bowed with exhaustion. Suzaku recognized him immediately, and shouted out. Lelouch looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Suzaku!" He yelled, and stumbled over. In his rush to get to his boyfriend, he tripped on his feet. Suzaku maneuvered his body so that Lelouch landed on his chest and not the floor. As Lelouch landed, he pulled Suzaku into a long, deep kiss.

"Thank god you're alive!" Suzaku gasped as they parted. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Lelouch smiled at the questions. "I'm fine." He answered. "Worry about yourself more."

"But..." Suzaku protested, only to be cut off by another kiss. Tohdoh cleared his throat, and Lelouch pulled away.

Suzaku blushed. "Ah, Tou-san-"

"It's fine. Kaguya has been trying that with all her suitors. I'm used to it." He then proceeded to untie Suzaku from his chains, and untied Lelouch's bindings as well.

"Don't think that I like you, Lelouch vi Britannia. Nor do I like you, Suzaku. This is only because Kaguya was worried, and she wants some 'Cute love scenes' to happen. So up a show for her." He said gruffly, before standing up and walking out. The door slammed shut and they both heard it lock. They sat in awe of each other for a couple more moments. Then Lelouch looked straight at the camera that was above the door.

"Hello, Kaguya." He said in Japanese. "You said you wanted a show? Alright, I'll give it to you."

Suzaku looked at him in confusion. "Wha-"

But he was cut off with a kiss.

() () ()

On the other side of the camera, a young girl squealed.


	23. Chapter 23) Recreate (The 6th Requiem)

**_Hello again, I'm trying to upload faster to make up for that one month break, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading and following this for so long! A special thanks to AzulTheBlueDragon for betaing!_**

_**This chapter turned out crappy, because I wanted to make it on the anniversary of **_**that thing.* Please forgive the mistakes. **

**_I do not own Code Geass._**

* * *

**_Chapter 23 _**

"Lelouch?!" Suzaku gasped as the kiss ended. Lelouch didn't say anything, just smashed their lips together again. Suzaku stopped struggling and kissed him back. This went on for a couple more minutes, until Lelouch finally ran out of stamina.

Suzaku watched him with wide eyes, Lelouch had never been that upfront and rough before. Lelouch sighed.

"Damn, that felt good." He said between gasps.

"L-Lelouch? Are you alright?" Suzaku asked, concerned for his out of breath boyfriend.

"Fine." Lelouch said, wiping a hand over his mouth.

"No really..there's blood in your hair, and I don't think it's mine." Lelouch raised his hand and swept it through his raven locks. When he withdrew it, his fingertips were stained red.

"Ah...Kallen did hit me quite hard on the head..." Lelouch said.

Suzaku gasped. "What?! Are you alright? Let me see!" He tried to move closer to Lelouch, only to be held back by his unwavering legs. With a groan, Suzaku pressed himself against the wall again.

Lelouch just smiled softly. "Don't push yourself, idiot."

"Sorry."

"No, it's not-it's not your fault." Lelouch muttered, looking at his knight's legs.

"No, I was. I'm sorry."

Lelouch looked up. "It wasn't."

"Yes it-"

"It wasn't, Suzaku."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch's broken expression, and decided to drop the matter.

"Then I'm sorry for making you worry." Lelouch gave Suzaku a look.

"It's my job to."

"No it's not! It's _my _job to worry. It doesn't work the other way!"

"Yes it does. Even if we weren't a couple, I would still worry for my knight, _Sir_ Suzaku." Lelouch teased.

Suzaku smiled, and lifted his arms in search for a hug. However, in the process of doing so, another wire on his arm snapped. Suzaku bit back a scream, while Lelouch shuffled away in horror.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Oh my arm...it broke."

"_You IDIOT!" _Lelouch screeched, shuffling back to get a closer look. "You should have told me!"

"...Sorry."

"Now, where the _hell _is Llyod?! C.C.-" Lelouch snapped his mouth shut.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch bit his lip. "I'll get you to Llyod, Suzaku. Just...sit tight. And don't you dare move that arm around. Now, is there any other places that you forgot to tell me?"

"Um...I don't think so..." Suzaku said.

Lelouch sighed. "Good."

"...When do you think C.C.'s going to come?"

"That witch better come soon. I'm tired of being so dirty all the time."

"That's so like you, Lelouch." Suzaku said with a smile.

Lelouch leaned over and kissed Suzaku.

"You really know me so well."

"Seven years apart, and I still remember everything." Suzaku promised.

"When this is all over, lets lead quiet lives, okay?" Lelouch whispered against Suzaku's ear.

Suzaku shivered against Lelouch's breath. "Lelouch?"

"Even though numbers aren't a thing anymore, Britannia is still in control of them. The only freedom I gave them was the right to call themselves what they truly are."

"That's not true!"

"It is. And that's why there's still rebellions."

"But-"

"I was thinking." Lelouch interrupted. "Did you know that before Britannia, there was a country called "The United States of America"? I was thinking of putting that country back. And putting "Canada" and "Mexico" and other countries back too. Britannia must go. I will obliterate Britannia."

"Lelouch..."

"And after all that hassle is gone, perhaps we could buy a house somewhere and just live. No politics, no wars, no Britannia. Just you and me. Together."

Lelouch sighed.

"I know there is no redemption for what I did. I killed so many people. I took away millions of lives. Remember that Zero Requiem plan? Death won't cut it for me."

"I hated that plan."

"And that's why I didn't go along with it. Perhaps I'm just selfish, but I can't just leave you alone. I...I can't imagine life without you. So I came up with this plan. Perhaps we could call it "Renewal" or perhaps "Recreate." One way or another, Britannia would be gone, and the pain that came with that countries name would be washed away, eventually. And when the time comes, when history repeats itself despite our efforts, we'll be there to fight against it. So what do you think?"

Suzaku stared in awe of his boyfriend. Using his good arm, Suzaku took Lelouch's hand, and kissed the back of it.

"I think it's brilliant."

"So..you'll do this with me?

Suzaku smiled up at Lelouch. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Lelouch let out a short laugh, before kissing Suzaku on the nose.

"Thank you."

"...I love you Lulu."

Lelouch snuggled closer into Suzaku. "I love you too, Suzaku."

There was a moment of silence between them, before they heard the door to their cell creak open.

They both looked up. It was Kallen. Lelouch's face darkened, but before he could open his mouth, Suzaku spoke up.

"What do you want." Suzaku bit out.

Kallen didn't say anything, just stood there.

"Oi. Say something. What do you want." Suzaku said again.

"Your cooperation." Kallen snapped out.

Lelouch injected between the two. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Or did the proud Brit forget his Japanese?"

"I did not Kallen." Lelouch said simply. Kallen bristled.

"Then give us your damn cooperation."

"I cannot, without you telling me what you mean."

Kallen's frown deepened, but before she could say anything, a voice spoke up.

"Just get them out the cell, Kallen."

Lelouch's eyes widened, and Suzaku growled.

Schneizel el Britannia walked into the room.

"It's been a while, Lelouch."

* * *

**_*Never Forget 9/28._**


	24. Chapter 24) He's all I Have Left

_**Hey! I'm back with an update! Thank you IsanePurpleLove for reviewing ^^ You certainly lifted my spirits after what I produced a kinda crappy chapter...**_

_**Also, thanks TO YOU, the reader! This story is 24 chapters in, and I'm grateful that people are still reading. Thank you again. **_

_**Alright, I go! (As always, I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters).**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

"What? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked. Schneizel laughed, and took a step forward. Suzaku growled at the prince, his eyes lighting up like an animals'. Lelouch frowned at that, and placed a hand on Suzaku's good arm to calm him down.

"Well, little brother, Kallen here is right. We want your cooperation." Schneizel spoke up.

"For what?" Lelouch hissed back.

"Come with us, then."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku's broken legs and arm. "Not until you get some sort of transport for Suzaku." Schneizel sighed, but nodded in agreement. A moment later, a wheel chair was brought into the room. Suzaku was placed into it, and a masked person rolled him off. Lelouch watched him go, feeling helpless. When Schneizel turned and went, Lelouch had to be shoved by Kallen to remind himself how to move again. They walked for a while. Lelouch tried to memorize the turns and twists, but his head hurt too much to work properly. Several times he tried to come up with a plan to escape, but they were all squashed by Kallen's constant shoved and pushes. They walked up a set of stairs, and the gloomy setting changed completely.

Lelouch was blinded by bright hanging lights which sent his head spinning. There was a lush red carpet lining the floors and golden wallpaper covered the walls. After taking another turn, they arrived at a door. This one wasn't metal or old. It was made of simple wood, with white paint. There was text on a plaque hanging on the door, but Lelouch's head hurt too much to read it. Schneizel knocked three times, and the door opened.

Lelouch walked onto a hard surface. His barefoot feet stung from the coldness. Over the pounding in his ears, Lelouch could see what seemed like hospital beds lining the walls. _They were in a hospital? _Schneizel turned and beamed at him. "Well, little brother, lets get you fixed up, shall we?"

'What the hell are you-" Lelouch was stopped by a couple of white clothed people grabbing him and jabbing something into him.

() () ()

Lelouch's eyes slowly opened. His head was pounding anymore. In fact, he felt better than he has ever felt since he woke up on the airplane. His vision cleared, and he saw a room engulfed in white. There were white sheets hanging around the bed, and to his right, a steady beeping sound came from a monitor. There were IV tubes running up and down his body. Lelouch tore them off and got up. The movement made his head swim, but the pain was easy to ignore.

Just then, a man wearing a white overcoat and a mask walked in. "Ah, your awake. Just in time."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." The man answered bluntly. Lelouch sighed. People would've noticed his disappearance by now. He just needed a way to get to them. "Tell me everything you know." Lelouch ordered, staring at the man. The man stared back, then laughed.

"His Highness told us that your crazy, emperor. These masks are supposed to protect us. Guess he was right. Took off your contacts. Those are some crazy looking eyes."

"That's quite enough, doctor." A voice spoke, walking through the sheets. The doctor looked up, then scrambled off.

"Hello, little brother."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"My, my, don't be so rude. You know what? Those eyes are quite interesting. I like your natural color better though. This...red doesn't suit you." Schneizel said.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Me? I did nothing. Don't worry, brother. The doctors only patched you up. Now you're as good as new!"

"So that you could play with me more, right Schneizel?"

Schneizel smirked and leaned in until his forehead touched Lelouch's. "Bingo."

() () ()

Suzaku noticed that his legs worked again. Or at least they seemed to work. He gingerly lifted them up one by one, eyes widened with amazement. A masked women stood next to him. "Any problems?" She asked. Suzaku shook his head.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

"We replaced you spine, did some transplants with your internal organs, and replaced some nerves in your legs. In theory, this is impossible to do, bu His Highness insisted, we were able to do the surgery in less than three days." She said proudly.

"Did you do it? The surgery I mean."

"Yup!" She said, giving a bow.

"...Thank you." The women stopped her movements. She tilted her head.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You fixed me. You did something even my trusted friend couldn't do."

She laughed. "The idea wasn't mine. I just followed orders. But..." She stopped. "No one has ever said thank you for my services before."

"You seem very skilled." Suzaku commented, warming up to the woman. Something about her reminded him about Cecile.

The woman laughed. "In my whole life, I would never have believed that _you _would say those words to me, Suzaku Kururugi. I hated you." She stopped and looked at him through the white mask. "You killed my father and my husband. They were both Britannian soldiers. My mother died from toxic fumes from the war. My baby sister died because my mother ran out of milk and I couldn't do anything. More than once, Suzaku, I wanted to kill you during that surgery. I thought of it over and over again. If I just pretend to mess up just once, just once, then you could die. I would die for my failure, yes, but you would be dead anyways. And yet, and yet, you're the one who thanks me?!"

Tears fell from her face, dripping down under the mask to fall to the floor. There was a silence between them that was only interrupted by the sobs.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"I really am. I'm sorry for my actions. I wish I could take them back, let your family live. But I can't." He clenched his fists. "I'm being selfish. I know. But it's my job! It's my job to protect him, and I've failed one too many times!"

The women looked up at Suzaku, who now had tears running down his face.

"So many people died because of me. My friends, my family. Nunnally..." Suzaku slammed the wall next to him. "I lost...I lost people because of my selfish actions. But I can't lose him! I won't! I'll kill millions-no I'll kill the whole world for him! I'm sorry if your family was a consequence, but I have to protect him! You've been in love before miss! You'll understand how much that person means to you! So please. Please tell me it's okay. Tell me it's okay. It's okay to be selfish for your loved ones right? Because he's-he's all I have left." Suzaku stopped, and sobbed into his arms.

The women, who had been staring at him, reached up and took off her mask. She walked closer to the shaking boy and wrapped her arms around him.

"I also have a son who is still alive. And I would do anything to protect him-even if it means I have to kill the whole world."


	25. Chapter 25)One He Could Never Beat

_**Hi! I'm back! :D Here's another update! Thank you for all of your support. **_

_**I do not own Code Geass.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

Suzaku was taken away into a another room the moment other people noticed he was awake. He didn't even get to learn that kind doctor's name. But Suzaku would never forget her advice. He would try hard to protect Lelouch even more now. Suzaku stood up and paced. He didn't know Lelouch's current situation. Lelouch could be in mortal danger, for all Suzaku knew. He bit his lips nervously, and slammed against the door of the room. This backfired, as the door swung open at that exact time, causing Suzaku to be thrown back.

The person standing at the door let out a laugh, before extending a hand. It was the doctor. Suzaku's eyes widened, and he scrambled to get up. "I got permission to escort you to the meeting room, Kururugi." Suzaku smiled. "Thank you, uh, Doctor..."

"I can't tell you my name, I'm afraid." Suzaku nodded.

"Thank you, doctor."

They walked together down a long hallway, cameras watching them from above the whole way. They stopped at an elevator. "Is this plane that big?" Suzaku asked.

"You'll be surprised, I still get lost." The doors opened, and the doctor turned. "I'll have to cover your eyes, Kururugi."

"...Alright." A black cloth went over Suzaku's eyes, and he was led into the elevator. Even though Suzaku couldn't see, he could feel the elevator lifting them up. After a while, a small 'ding' sounded their arrival. He was led out, and Suzaku could sense two others follow them. Probably guards. After more walking and some turns, Suzaku's blindfold was lifted. He stood in front of a metal door. The doctor lightly squeezed his shoulder, before stepping in front and producing a card. She slid it into a device that flashed green. There was an audible click and the door opened. The doctor went in, and the guards pushed Suzaku in after her before the door slammed shut.

They were in some sort of meeting room. A table filled the majority of the room, with a row of seats on each side of the table. At the head, there was a huge map of the world. Suzaku heard whispers at the end of the room, and turned. There, a cluster of five to six chairs where placed facing each other. Two people who were facing away from Suzaku were engaged in a heated conversation. The doctor cleared her throat, and the two turned. One of the people was a person that Suzaku didn't recognize. The other, Suzaku immediately tensed upon seeing. _Gino. _

The other man quickly stood up, and the doctor went and talked with him for a while. They left together, while Suzaku stood frozen.

"Uh, hello Suzaku." Gino said awkwardly while standing up. He scratched the back of his head and gave a Suzaku a strained smile. Suzaku eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.

"Well, I decided to join the Black Knights you see, and..." Gino trailed off. "Didn't expect to see you again."

"So you'll rather betray Britannia?"

"No! But Lelouch and your views of the future wasn't what I wanted it to be!"

"So the world just has to cater to you, then?!"

"I should have the right to decide what I'm fighting for!"

"And that's to fight against Britannia?!"

"I just can't fight for Lelouch! His point of view clashes with mine!"

"So you agreed to every twisted thing Charles did, but not Lelouch's?!"

"I just can't stand the murders!"

"They were already going on before Lelouch became emp-"

A hand went over Suzaku's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Alarmed, Suzaku turned, only to be met with large violet orbs that he'd grown to love.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, pulling him into a heated kiss. Lelouch laughed as they pulled apart. "Never in my life did I expect to hear you defending me with that much intensity. What happened?"

Suzaku smiled sheepishly. "I fell in love with you."

"Aww, you idiot." Lelouch bopped him on the nose. He then turned to face Gino. "I see you're still alive, Sir Weinberg."

Gino cleared his throat. "Ah, yes."

"So, what exactly were you saying about my ideals?"

Gino scratched the back of his head again. "Um..."

Lelouch laughed, but it came out tense. "You know, Suzaku was really sad that you left." Lelouch said, ignoring Suzaku's alarmed 'Lelouch!'. "He couldn't function really well either. Apparently he enjoyed sparring with you. And you know the knight's lounge? I see him staring at your and Anya's old chairs sometimes." Lelouch smiled dangerously, "Anything to say, Knight of Three?"

Gino's hand fell from his head. "I-I...I-"

"He isn't your knight anymore, little brother." Schneizel said as he walked in, shadowed by four people whom Suzaku couldn't see. "That's hardly a proper title for him." Suzaku noticed Gino's eyes narrowing at that comment, but didn't think much on it.

Schneizel walked over to the head of the table and sat down. Kanon, whom Suzaku only recognized due to Lelouch's drills on the people affiliated with the royal family, stood behind his prince. The doctor and the man sat down to his left, and Kallen on his right. Gino moved to stand behind Kallen and the chair next to her. At the end of the table, a folding-chair was placed. It was obvious that was where Lelouch should sit, but he bit his lip stubbornly. Suzaku placed a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him gently to it. Lelouch finally sat down, and raised his head arrogantly, as if he didn't care where his seating was. The action was so cute Suzaku wanted to kiss him.

Just then, the door slammed shut again, causing everyone to turn their heads. Kaguya, followed by Tohdoh and Anya walked in. Suzaku wasn't too surprised to see Anya. She had protested against Lelouch's rule as well.

Kaguya sat in the remaining seat, while Tohdoh stood behind her, and Anya behind the doctor. Suzaku remained hovering over Lelouch, ready to defend his liege and boyfriend if the situation called for it. Schineizel clapped his hands together. "Well! Let's get started shall we?"

Lelouch spoke up immediately. "What did you do to Suzaku? I wasn't aware of his surgery."

The doctor looked at Schineizel, who nodded. "We changed his spine, did some transplants, and corrected his nerve system." Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"That should be impossible."

"And it is. However, you knight's body-well..." The doctor stopped and fiddled with her hands. The man sitting next to her squeezed her shoulder and took over the speaking. "Kururugi's body was repairing itself partly. We weren't sure why. This should be impossible, but I think it goes to show further proof of his power, Your Highness." He said, completely ignoring Lelouch, and instead directing his voice to Schneizel.

Schneizel nodded. "So, little brother, does that answer your question?"

Lelouch shared a look with Suzaku. "Yes." He said after some hesitation.

Schneizel smiled. "Wonderful! Let us move on, then. Perhaps you and Kururugi both are wondering what I meant by 'cooperate' right?" Lelouch didn't respond, so Suzaku just kept quiet. "Well, little brother, I'm sure you're aware that we heard you talking about your plans with Kururugi in the cell. That's dandy and all, but..that's not quite what I was aiming for."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked.

Schneizel laughed. "I, the white king, have you in check, Lelouch. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Lelouch's eyes widened immediately. "You can't mean-"

"Yes, little brother. Once I 'checkmate' you, the board will be mine. And you could never beat me in chess anyways."

"No!" Lelouch yelled standing up, which caused Anya and Gino to press closer to him. Suzaku eased him gently down, challenging the other knights the whole time. After a brief stare down, the two backed off.

"It'll be better to have you surrender with your own will, little brother. We could avoid bloodshed then."

"If you really think I'll let you take Britannia-"

Schineizel laughed. "Little brother, I'm not giving you a choice." The door clicked open, revealing a geassed Milly standing with a pistol pointed at her head. "Do it, or this lovely lady is going to die."

"W-wait." Kallen spoke up. "She wasn't supposed to-"

"This is my brother I'm talking about. We can't take risks. One death can't be that bad."

"But Milly-"

"Kallen. That's enough." Kallen glared hard at Schneizel. She opened her mouth, but Gino beat her. "Your Highness, this is wrong. The news reporter didn't do anything."

Schneizel smiled. "I would be quiet all of you. I am rather like my little brother, in the way where I can't stand people questioning me."

Kallen frowned. "You promised me you wouldn't touch her." Schneizel smiled. "Don't question me Kallen-_chan." _Kallen bristled.

"Your Highness." Lelouch's voice immediately grabbed the attention of the room. Even though he was talking from the lowest position of the room, his voice sent shivers down Suzaku's spine.

"Yes, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked in a deathly calm voice. Lelouch smirked.

"Milly didn't do anything. I hope you understand that if you hurt her, I will do something about it."

Schineizel let out a laugh. "Like?" He prompted.

Lelouch's smirk grew wider and snapped his fingers. At that moment, the ceiling of their little room was torn off. Everyone in the room but Lelouch and Schneizel looked up in shock. Lelouch stared at Schneizel. "So, big brother. You wanted to play with me...?"

Schneizel snapped out of his daze. "Kanon! Come and-"

Schneizel was interrupted when a voice cried out from above. "My Lord, are you alright?". And as Suzaku squeezed Lelouch against his chest, laughing from relief, he knew they were going to be alright.

* * *

**_Wow. That took a long time. Whewww I'm done! Thanks for reading! Please drop a review, if you wish to! Please forgive the mistakes. _**


	26. Chapter 26) Gino and Anya

_**Hi! I'm back with another update! from now on, updates might get slower (like this one was...) Thanks for following this for so long. Hope you enjoy! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass_**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The light of the sky washed over the room, lighting up both the room and Suzaku's spirits. It's been a long time since Suzaku saw clouds. The side of the ship cracked as a result of the broken ceiling. The view was partly covered by a looming Sutherland, which had it's hand held out in wait. Suzaku clutched at Lelouch, not wanting to let him go.

"Well, Lulu, Let's go!" Suzaku yelled. Lelouch nodded, then pushed both of them onto the hand. The building crumbled more, and Suzaku turned back and looked at the others in the room. The majority had betrayed them, but he saw the look fear on Anya's face as she grabbed Gino and tore him away from the falling chucks of the ship. Anya, who rarely showed any emotion, had a look of horror on it as she watched someone fall into the waters below. Something inside Suzaku snapped.

"No, Lulu-" Suzaku yelled, breaking off from Lelouch's tight grasp. "I have to save them. That doctor she helped me...And Gino is my friend, so-"

Lelouch latched on again. "No. Suzaku you're staying with me."

"But! They'll die!" Suzaku yelled.

"Lord Suzaku! Please sit down!" Jeremiah's voice boomed over them from his knightmare speakers. " I cannot move without you both being safe. The side of the ship will fall any moment now!"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled at him, pulling him closer.

"No! I have to Lulu! Sorry!" Suzaku jumped off and landed, just as Jeremiah's knightmare pulled away. Lelouch screamed and yelled at Jeremiah to go back, but the ship jolted, sending the people tumbling near the door of the room. "Just trust me!" Suzaku yelled. Lelouch stared at him for a few moments, before nodding. The knightmare disappeared from sight.

"I'll come back Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, as he opened the door to the hallway. "Come on! Go! If the ship keeps turning, we may get thrown out!"

As Suzaku scanned the room, he noticed that only Kallen, Gino, and Anya remained. "Where's the rest of you?" He asked.

Kallen paused before speaking up. "Schneizel and Kanon left. Kaguya and her bodyguard left with them. And Irine-the doctor- and her son...they...fell..."

Suzaku gulped. So that man was the doctor's son, huh? He shook his head, he can't worry about them now. "Well! Let's go!"

Gino hesitated. "But...Lelouch...I betrayed..."

Anya looked down at the floor, and even Kallen tsked. "Just go, Kururugi. Lelouch would have us killed anyways if we survive." Kallen snapped.

"What! No he won't! Now hurry up!" Suzaku argued.

"No. His Majesty most certainly will. I knew him since I was small, Suzaku." Gino spoke up quietly.

"No! I'll convince him!"

"Why?" Kallen spoke up. "You hate us, right? We hurt you. Betrayed you. Just let us die." The plane jerked again, and the people found themselves flipped upside-down.

Suzaku, who was holding onto the the door handle, felt his shoulder's get painfully jolted up. His metal arm pushed into his flesh. Suzaku gritted his teeth and held on. The rest of them were quick enough to hang onto the edge of the ceiling, but that was crumbling too.

"Damn it! Just how weak is this thing!" Suzaku muttered as he swung himself down to a patch of ceiling that was still intact.

"Hey! You guys! Hold on!" He yelled holding out his hand. Kallen gritted her teeth, then moved herself over to it, and pulled herself up. She helped Anya up as well, and the trio looked towards Gino. He landed the farthest away and was struggling to hold on. His cape caught in a metal rod that was poking out of the ceiling, and he couldn't break free. The only way was to have someone take the cape off for him.

"Come on Gino!" Suzaku yelled, standing up to run to him, with the other two girls following. Gino struggled some more, then gave a defeated sigh. He lifted both of his hands to his cape, and undid it.

"GINO!" Suzaku yelled as Gino fell down. Suzaku threw himself forward, and caught Gino's arm. He felt a pressure at his feet, and he looked up to see Kallen holding his legs.

"Argh!" She yelled as she tried to pull both of them up. They didn't budge.

"Just let me go." Gino said, grinning at Suzaku. "I can't go on, Suzaku."

"Yes! Yes you can!" Suzaku yelled, latching another hand onto the knight's arm.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Gino asked.

Suzaku closed his eyes. "Because you're my friend! You and Anya were the only ones that accepted me while the other knights just laughed! So just help me just this once and save yourself! I don't want you to die!" To his surprise, tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"Argh! You are so HEAVY Kururugi!" Kallen yelled. Just then, the plane flipped over again. The three of them landed on there heads, crashing hard against the hard floor. "Why does it flip NOW? Why not sooner? Sheesh! Now let's go!" Kallen yelled. "Are you coming or not, Gino?!"

Gino gave Suzaku a glance, then pressed his lips together. "Yes." Suzaku sighed in relief, and the four of them ran through the door of the room.

() () ()

The plane was crumbling fast, and there was no one to around. Alarms shrieked, so Suzaku had to strain to hear what Kallen was yelling.

"Our Knightmares are on the bottom floor! We're on the sixth right now! When we reach the basement, turn right then take the first left! The code's 2725! Got it?!" Suzaku nodded as the group went to their destination.

When they reached it, Suzaku jammed the code in, then threw the door open. Inside, the Guren stood, with the Tristan next to it. Kallen and Gino ran to their respective Knightmares, with Anya running to a side door. Mordred was inside, next to what seemed like a control panel.

"Suzaku, get in with me." Gino said over his Knightmare speakers. "I'll take you to His Majesty."

"No! He's coming with me!" Kallen protested. The two continued to bicker.

"Um..." Suzaku interjected. "I think I should just take an extra Knightmare."

After a moment of silence, they agreed. Suzaku scanned the area, and saw a run-down, old model Knightmare that he hadn't seen in a while since he served in the military. He climbed on, and to his relief, found that this model was so old that it didn't need a key to activate. With a push of a button, the screens before him came to life. Suzaku settled back into his seat and fiddled with the controls.

"Suzaku, you ready?" Gino asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

() () ()

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Lelouch yelled, struggling to push the button that will get him to Suzaku. Jeremiah gave his king a glance, then patiently held him down against the Knightmares seat again. This lead to an awkward fumbling that ended up with Lelouch pressed against the side of the Knightmares' interior, away from the release button.

"Please understand that your safety comes first. Lord Suzaku will have to wait."

"Well, I don't give a damn about that. Just get me to Suzaku. Now." Lelouch demanded coldly.

"No." Jeremiah deadpanned.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Do you intend to disobey me? There will be consequences. I can have you executed."

Jeremiah nodded. "I understand. However, my duty as your knight calls for this kind of action. Please punish me later, as you will. As of this moment, I need to bring you to Lady C.C."

"C.C.? When did she come here? And what took her so long?"

Jeremiah looked tense, before closing his eyes and sighing. "After we discovered you and Lord Suzaku were gone, I dispatched several search parties. It was all kept in secret, of course, but it seems like some people knew of your disappearance. Do you remember the man that tried to kill you a couple months ago?"

Lelouch didn't. Assassination attempts happened way to often for him to remember all of them.

"The one that Lord Suzaku killed?"

"Oh." _That_ one. "Yes. I remember."

"Well, it turns out that he was a follower of Schneizel, and was used by him to serve as an distraction. Do you remember how he was only a couple blocks away from the palace and you had to go yourself to the location? That was a diversion for Schneizel to sneak in and place spies and gather information about you and Lord Suzaku. When you had to move from your bedroom to the tents in the garden, Schneizel's forces already began to move. The other assassination attempts all had the same goal: to get Lord Suzaku hurt enough so that you couldn't be protected by him. Lady C.C. was attacked right after you disappeared. She spent her days recovering, but I'm afraid her memories of her past and C's World made her a little...out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady C.C...I'm not sure how Schneizel managed it, but Lady C.C.'s lost memories seem to have to have a connection with him as well. When she was healing, her lost memories came back, but there was something odd about them. Schneizel's voice would whisper things to her in them. Apparently, Schneizel wants Lady C.C. to kill you. The good thing is that Lady C.C. fought it off. The bad-well, Lady C.C. is fainting often now. Whenever she wakes up, she would vomit or groan about Schneizel's voice. She had a hard time locating you because of that. She's at a base we set up right now."

Lelouch pressed his lips together. "Where am I?"

"The ocean between Britannia and the Chinese Confederation."

"How long did it take for you to fly over here, to this part of the ocean from the base?"

"Three hours. And I was actually underwater, My Lord."

Lelouch nodded. If he went to C.C. without all the pieces to what was going on with her, he probably wouldn't has a solution. Also, Suzaku would be alone.

Lelouch looked at Jeremiah. "I can't go. We're staying."

"Forgive me, but I need to get you to Lady C.C. now."

"She can manage on her own. We're staying. And that's final, Jeremiah."

"...Very well, My Lord."

() () ()

"Your Highness?"

"Yes Kanon?"

"It's all going according to plan."

"Good job."

* * *

_**I hope that answered some questions. I don't think that the Pacific Ocean is still called that in CG, so I just left it as "The ocean betwn Brit. and China." But if any of you need a visual guide, Lelouch is were the Pacific Ocean is right now. **_

_**Also, to clear up how Schneizel never noticed them, I had Jeremiah go from underwater, like Suzaku did at the World Conference in R2. However, it seems that Schenizel is planning something. O.o. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading and staying with this story for so long. I reread some of the early chapters, and I apologize for the awkward wording and dialogue I had back then and still kinda have. Also, for some plot holes that might never be answered. I really appreciate all your support. Thank you. **_


End file.
